NE: Le jeune garçon au loup
by Macrale
Summary: L'histoire d'un jeune garçon qui aime l'hivers. Un conte que j'avais écrit pour ma fille.
1. Un garçon qui aime l'hiver

**Le jeune garçon au loup**

* * *

Pour Moucheron.

* * *

 **L'histoire se déroule avant la saison 1. Merlin est encore un jeune garçon qui vit seul avec sa maman dans un petit village près de la frontière de Camelot et du Fief de Cendred.  
Il a entre treize et quinze ans et éprouve quelques difficultés à se faire intégrer dans son village. Il rencontre un loup, et contre l'avis de sa maman va continuer à le voir et se faire ami de ce loup.  
Les pires craintes de Hunith arrivent, un troupeau est attaqué, et le village va convoquer un tueur de loup.  
Il va être mis face à ses responsabilités.**

* * *

 **Un conte que je racontais à ma fille pour qu'elle patiente entre les hiatus.**

 **Attention je ne maîtrisais pas encore bien le canon, j'ai raconté quelques bêtises comme par exemple faire de Will un « petit nobliau fauché de campagne »… Ne m'en voulez pas ;-)**

 **De fil en aiguille, mon doigt s'étant coincé dans un certain engrenage, cette histoire est la première chronologique d'une « saga familiale » écrite entre la mère et la fille fan de la série…**

 **Toute la saga sera reprise sous le nom de « Une nouvelle ère 2.0 »… Cette saga a accompagné ma fille qui a bien mûri depuis qu'elle à rencontré son « Merlin ». Elle compte quelques centaines de pages, elle démarre du canon pour devenir « le Merlin » qu'elle s'est appropriée pour exprimer des choses et dont je me suis également servie pour lui répondre.**

 **Cette saga démarre gentiment mais finit par toucher des sujets sociétaux parfois lourds et angoissants. Elle contient des personnages hors canon parce que c'est surtout ce que ma fille voulait s'entendre raconter… Elle est sobre et sans slash (à mon grand désespoir d'adulte) mais parfois angoissante.**

 **Cette saga couvre toutes les saisons de la série de _Merlin_ sans toucher à la narration de leurs auteurs… Elle commence avant et se termine à l'époque contemporaine… Désir d'une gamine qui fut frustrée comme de nombreux fans du final de la série et qui a géré ça à sa façon ;-)**

 **Par contre, la mère ayant quand même encore un semblant de vie active et parfois peu de temps pour écrire « mille ans d'histoire » (vas-y maman, ça va tout seul!)… Cette saga est auto-centrée sur le personnage de Merlin. Elle a eue une première publication sur Hypnosérie, donc les chapitres sont petits, mais je ferai des mises à jour rapide.**

 **Voici le premier chapitre du début, la première partie de la saga à quatre mains mère-fille… J'espère à tous qui se perdent ici une bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

 **Disclamer :**

 **On ne possède rien… Heuuu si ce qu'on a écrit nous même quand même en s'appuyant sur une licence qu'on a pas les moyens de racheter, mais bon on en fait pas des sous non plus -)**

 **Par contre on les abîme un peu parfois, mais ils étaient déjà en seconde main alors ce n'est pas trop grave oups ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Un étrange garçon qui aime la forêt en hiver.**

* * *

Cet hiver-là était particulièrement pénible ; Merlin ne savait pas combien d'hivers il avait vécus. Dans le village on ne se tracassait pas trop de l'âge des gens, en plus sa naissance avait fait scandale, sa mère, Hunith, s'était empressée d'essayer de la faire oublier !

Sa naissance avait laissé des marques dans le village, il savait qu'il était différent. Il savait qu'il pouvait faire des choses que les autres enfants ne savaient pas faire, mais sa mère le grondait chaque fois qu'il faisait ces choses. Il ne comprenait pas encore pourquoi.  
C'était difficile pour lui, il n'avait pratiquement pas d'amis… Ces choses qu'il faisait, c'était comme si cela faisait partie de lui ; il ne comprenait pas pourquoi c'était mal.

En plus il était affublé d'un nom maudit, son nom « Merlin », était le nom de l'oiseau qui conduit les âmes des morts dans l'autre monde. La sage-femme l'avait appelé comme ça parce qu'il avait les cheveux tous noirs. Sa mère avait été malade après sa naissance ; et personne n'avait pensé à lui donner un autre nom. *

* * *

En fait pas grand-monde du village ne l'aimait, certains disaient qu'il était le fils du diable… Un enfant sans père et maudit. Il se sentait comme ça, un enfant maudit que peu de personnes aiment. Pour lui c'était normal, il avait connu ça toute sa vie.

Un jour il avait demandé à sa mère si son père était le diable ; il se souvenait qu'il était encore petit et ne pensait pas à mal. Sa mère s'était effondrée en larmes, elle ne lui avait rien répondu. Affolé de voir sa mère si forte en temps normal dans cet état, il s'était répandu en excuses :  
« Maman je m'excuse, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça, je te demande pardon… »

Il s'était même mis à pleurer avec elle. Il n'avait plus jamais osé évoquer la question de son père. Implicitement, il avait commencé à comprendre que son père était quelqu'un que sa mère avait beaucoup aimé, parce qu'elle ne s'était jamais remariée. Un jour elle lui avait même dit : « Tu sais un amour vrai peut être court, mais il suffit à remplir toute une vie. »  
Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle lui avait dit ça ; c'était sorti comme ça un soir au coin du feu. Mais cela lui avait fait un bien fou… Il n'était pas le fils d'un démon, il était le fils de l'amour.

Il avait beaucoup grandi depuis, il savait aussi que sa mère avait ses propres secrets, elle était cultivée ; beaucoup plus que n'importe qui au village. Elle connaissait les plantes qui guérissaient, elle savait même lire. Elle lui avait d'ailleurs appris à lire… Une corvée qui l'embêtait beaucoup, parce qu'il n'y avait que des livres sur les plantes médicinales à lire, et que c'était ennuyant. Les livres étaient très rares, il ne connaissait personne d'autre au village qui posséda des livres. Il ne comprenait toujours pas à quoi cela pouvait servir.

* * *

Cet hiver-là, il avait tellement grandi qu'Hunith lui avait confectionné d'autres vêtements. Elle s'était gentiment moquée de lui… Une vraie herbe folle ; tout en hauteur et rien en largeur. Il aimait cette complicité, il aimait profondément cette femme courageuse qui contre vent et marée l'aimait tel qu'il était.

Elle avait malheureusement beaucoup d'occupations, elle devait beaucoup travailler pour s'occuper de lui… Il lui arrivait parfois de se demander quelle vie elle aurait eu sans l'encombrant garçon qu'il était ; s'il n'était pas né. Puis il lui suffisait de voir le regard aimant qu'elle posait sur lui pour chasser toutes ces questions et savoir qu'elle était aussi simplement heureuse.

Cet hiver-là, donc, comme il avait beaucoup grandi, il commença à se rendre utile ; ce qu'il aimait le plus, c'était aller chercher du bois de chauffage. Simplement pour se retrouver seul en forêt. Il aimait la forêt, et observer ses habitants. Sous la cime des arbres, tout était tranquille. Loin de la méchanceté de certains villageois… Il aimait observer les animaux qui y vivaient. Il avait beaucoup été en forêt avec sa mère pour la cueillette des plantes bien sûr. Mais là il était tout seul, et c'était l'hiver. Avant, il était trop petit pour s'aventurer l'hiver en forêt, saison du retour du loup ; personne ne laissait de jeunes enfants seuls en forêt.

* * *

La forêt, durant cette saison, était étonnamment calme. Certains oiseaux en partaient et ne revenaient qu'au printemps, il ne savait pas où. Les cervidés et les sangliers luttaient pour trouver à manger ; les grands prédateurs aussi… En fait il n'était pas seul à avoir des fois faim, la vie était si simple en forêt.

La neige et le froid endormaient tout, mais c'était magnifique à voir, le soleil se reflétait sur cette neige dans des couleurs chatoyantes. L'eau figée prenait des formes de sculptures incroyables… Les animaux plus paresseux se laissaient voir… Il avait même pu apercevoir un ours avant qu'il ne se cacha de la mauvaise saison, tout gras ; il s'était gratté le dos à un tronc d'arbre avant de regagner sa tanière… Il avait ri devant l'animal pataud. L'ours s'était arrêté en l'entendant rire, et s'était retourné vers lui pour le regarder. Merlin s'était figé, s'attendant à se faire charger par l'animal; mais celui-ci s'en était retourné vers sa tanière, vexé qu'on se moque ainsi de lui !  
Merlin s'était incliné devant l'imposant animal vexé : « Messire roi de la forêt, veuillez m'excuser, mais vous êtes vraiment trop drôle. »

Le jeune garçon était comme ça, même devant une autorité comme celle de l'ours, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de dire ce qu'il pensait. **

Il aimait cette saison que personne n'aime, il aimait être seul en forêt, il était impertinent, cultivé et différent.

Par ce froid matin d'hiver, il déboula dans la grande pièce de leur petite maison pour s'empresser de se sauver en forêt; la nuit il avait entendu un loup hurler et il désirait l'apercevoir… Un animal qui ne se laisse pas beaucoup approcher… Hunith était déjà partie travailler… Elle lui avait laissé un bol de porridge refroidi et quelques morceaux de viandes séchés sur la table… Il fit la grimace, il n'aimait ni l'un ni l'autre. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de pain, cette année-là les récoltes n'avaient pas été terribles. Il mangea un peu de porridge sans même prendre la peine de s'asseoir… Il n'aimait vraiment pas ; il jeta le reste et fit la vaisselle… Mit la viande séchée dans son sac, s'habilla en vitesse puis sortit de la masure… Il y revint chercher quelque chose qu'il avait oubliée… Son écharpe, il détestait ça aussi, mais s'il tombait malade, cela aurait peiné Hunith ; et pour rien au monde il ne l'aurait peinée. Il partit en courant ; avec sa hachette en main… Il s'échappa vers la forêt, loin des villageois, espérant faire des rencontres…

* * *

 _* Merlin dérive d'une étymologie d'un mot qui désigne : merle. Dans les pays du Nord, ce sont les papillons qui conduisent les âmes dans le pays des morts ; chez les celtes, c'est un rôle dévolu aux corbeaux. Dans le cycle arthurien, le magicien n'obtient ce nom que plus récemment ; dans les forme de légendes plus anciennes, on l'appelait aussi : Myrddin, Myrdhin, Merzhin ou Mellin. Ces noms viennent d'une autre étymologie, le mot : mori-dunon, qui veut plutôt dire « forteresse de la mer »… Le nom de « Merlin » est venu avec la_ _légende_ _du merle blanc ; qui lui prête le pouvoir chamanique de se transformer en forme animal._

* * *

** L'ours était le roi de la forêt ; Arthur est un nom qui dérive d'une étymologie qui vient d'un ancien mot celtique : arth ; qui signifie ours.


	2. La rencontre

**Chapitre2 : La rencontre**

 **Alors, j'ai un souci de publication par rapport au titre générique de la saga, veuillez m'en excusez. A la base, la saga est donc reprise sous le titre "Une nouvelle ère 2.0" dont l'histoire "Du garçon au loup" est la première partie... Sauf que FF semble ne pas vouloir de points dans ses titres... Ce qui donne "Une nouvelle ère 20" et qui fatalement n'a plus de sens ni la référence geek que je voulais donner. Ma très chère correctrice Choup 37 qui connait la suite est contre le fait que je change de titre... Et un autre ami lecteur me proposait de mettre "NE" et de donner une note explicative sur le sigle... Ce qui ne plaît pas à Choup qui me propose de mettre "une nouvelle ère"... Qui ne plait à mon autre lecteur qui sans la référence geek trouve ça convenu.**

 **Dooonc j'ai une vraie prise de tête pour un petit point innocent et qui n'a rien demandé à personne... Je vous invite donc à me donner votre avis par rapport à ça... Si si je vous demande un peu de travail oups... Enfin si vous voulez bien sûr. Si je reste dans le vide intersidéral, je laisserais mes deux lecteurs de base se fritter sans moi sur leur prise de tête respective mdr.**

* * *

La fin de la matinée arriva doucement ; le jeune garçon n'avait pas fait de rencontre marquante, il faisait fort froid, même les animaux de la forêt s'économisaient. Il avait coupé beaucoup de bois qu'il espérait bien échanger au village contre du bon pain. Il n'avait pas lésiné sur la tâche et comme il n'avait pas beaucoup mangé, son estomac gargouillait. Il n'arrivait pas à se décider de manger la viande qu'il avait emportée, il n'aimait vraiment pas ça, c'était dur, et ça avait un gout de vieilles semelles.

Il posa son lourd fardeau un instant, il avait surestimé ses forces, et avait vraiment beaucoup de mal à ramener ce gros tas de bois. Le village était encore loin. Il se demandait s'il n'allait pas en laisser une partie quelque part, quitte à revenir chercher le reste le lendemain.

C'est là qu'il aperçut un éclair d'or dans son champ de vison rempli de blanc. Il repéra où il était pour venir rechercher son tas de bois ; en fait, il avait repéré un pommier sur lequel restaient des fruits tout fripés par le froid. L'arbre était difficile à atteindre, il était coincé dans un enchevêtrement de branchages ; c'était sans doute pour ça qu'il y avait encore des fruits dessus.

Il lui fallut presque deux heures pour atteindre les branches garnies en s'aidant de sa hachette pour se frayer un chemin. Pourvu que les pommes soient encore bonnes, tous ce travail pour rien !  
Il dut grimper à l'arbre pour atteindre les premiers fruits. Il gouta une pomme toute rabougrie… En fait c'était un délice, sous l'effet du froid, le fruit s'était confi dans son sucre… Il avait eu l'œil. Il s'empressa d'en cueillir un maximum qu'il pouvait faire rentrer dans ses poches.

Il tendit la main vers un autre fruit… Il entendit un feulement, il faillit tomber de l'arbre sous la surprise ; un chat sauvage avait élu domicile dans le pommier.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? » Dit Merlin tout surpris.

Les chats sauvages ne se laissaient vraiment pas approcher, ils étaient très timides, et il ne valait mieux pas les surprendre, ils étaient armés de solides arguments.

Malgré que Merlin lui ait parlé tout haut, il ne semblait pas vouloir s'enfuir… Pourtant il y avait plein de possibilités d'échappatoires dans ce pommier. Merlin, qui n'avait pas trop envie de s'y frotter, recula doucement… Puis s'arrêta d'instinct. Vraiment étrange que ce chat sauvage de nature si craintive ne se soit pas échappé avec tout le raffut qu'il avait fait.

Il l'observa mieux et se rendit compte qu'il était effrayé par autre chose que lui ! Il suivit le regard du chat et le vit pour la première fois.

Là-bas par terre hors des branchages, un loup l'observait lui et le chat. Il était debout et regardait craintif, son museau bougeait en même temps qu'il essayait de capter les odeurs de l'étrange animal pendu dans l'arbre depuis un bon moment, la curiosité du loup était plus forte que sa peur.  
Merlin ne savait quoi faire, allait-il se faire dévorer tout cru par ce prédateur affamé ? Ou s'il bougeait, il allait peut-être se sauver… Et c'était une rencontre magnifique.  
Merlin n'osa pas bouger malgré sa position inconfortable dans l'arbre et le feulement du chat sauvage au-dessus de lui !

Le loup continuait de les observer tous les deux, il décida de s'asseoir. 'Pas fou, contrairement à la drôle de bête pendue de l'arbre, il n'allait pas se fatiguer pour observer lui !

Leurs regards se croisèrent, Merlin fut accroché par ses yeux interrogateurs, visiblement beaucoup d'intelligence derrière ce regard… Des yeux jaunes avec des reflets d'or, les loups étaient-ils des créatures magiques, il n'en savait strictement rien… Sa mère lui avait juste dit: « Méfie-toi des créatures aux yeux dorés, elles peuvent être magiques. »

Merlin fit un geste, pendu ainsi dans l'arbre, il commençait à avoir des crampes. Le loup eut un sursaut et se remit debout. Le chat restait statufié.

Il entreprit de descendre de l'arbre très doucement pour atteindre une position plus confortable et s'éloigner des griffes du chat effrayé qui ne devait sûrement pas être commode non plus.  
Chaque fois qu'il faisait un geste, le loup sursautait ; alors il s'arrêtait et le loup se rasseyait pour observer, curieux ; la lente descente de cet animal étrange pendu dans l'arbre… Des « Merlins pendus », il ne devait avoir jamais vu ça de sa vie.

Cela dura une éternité, Merlin cessa de compter le temps… Il arriva doucement sur le sol ; le loup n'avait presque pas bougé de son observatoire.  
Il avait envie de lui parler, mais il se doutait que l'animal allait détaler s'il émettait le moindre son.  
C'est ce moment-là que le chat choisit, lui, pour détaler dans un énorme craquement de branches en émettant un feulement terriblement vexé.

Merlin et le loup sursautèrent tous les deux ; puis ils eurent un temps d'arrêt pour s'observer mutuellement… Un animal qui se méfie d'un chat sauvage ne peut être qu'un animal intelligent. Ils durent avoir la même pensée au même moment.

Merlin s'accroupît au pied de l'arbre pour mieux l'observer… Le loup se rassit dans la neige. On ne savait plus trop qui observait l'autre en fait.

Merlin pensa à sa viande séchée en le voyant ainsi décharné : « Salut toi, tu dois avoir faim, l'hiver est dur pour tout le monde.»  
Le loup sursauta et se remit debout en entendent sa voix, mais ne bougea pas de sa position.  
Merlin n'en revenait pas d'une telle rencontre : « Tu es vraiment magnifique, pourquoi est-ce que les autres te craignent tant ? Es-ce que tu penses me dévorer tout cru ? »  
Le loup inclina la tête au son de sa voix, et répondit par un « wif ».  
Merlin eut un sourire qui illumina tout son visage : « Mais non je ne suis pas bon à manger, je n'ai que la peau sur les os. »

Le loup continua de le regarder et pencha sa tête de l'autre côté…  
Ils s'observèrent encore un peu, puis le loup bailla.  
Merlin ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un rire, le plus discret qu'il put !  
Cela retint de nouveau l'attention de son observateur canin.  
Merlin sortit très doucement la viande séchée de son sac, et la tendit vers l'animal…  
Celui-ci sentit une odeur qui l'intéressa beaucoup et se relâcha les babines.  
Merlin lui dit : « Oui je vois bien que tu as faim. »

Il tenta de s'approcher le plus discrètement possible du loup, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il se déplaçait à quatre pattes dans les branchages et les ronces séchés. Il avança d'un bon mètre.  
Le loup, quand même inquiet devant ce drôle d'animal qu'il n'avait jamais vu, recula lui d'un mètre.  
Merlin recula alors.  
Et le loup s'avança.  
Merlin : « Tu sais que tu n'es quand même pas commode ; on sera encore là demain si on continue comme ça ! »  
Le loup pencha sa tête, on aurait vraiment dit qu'il comprenait tout ce que Merlin lui disait.

Merlin soupira, l'après-midi s'avançait ; le temps qu'il rentre il allait être tard et Hunith risquerait de s'inquiéter. Même si cette rencontre était vraiment magique, il n'aurait voulu pour rien au monde inquiéter sa mère.  
Il avança doucement jusqu'au poste observatoire du loup, celui-ci bien sûr en décampa et disparut… Il y posa sa viande séchée puis alla se caller à un endroit plus confortable pour voir si celui-ci reviendrait et attendit un long moment.

Le loup qui avait disparu un bon moment avait attendu que plus rien ne bouge ; il revint tout près de la viande… Il s'en approcha très doucement, sa méfiance le faisait se pencher sur ses pattes avant… Il sursauta en sentant la viande accompagnée d'une odeur humaine… Il recula puis avança de nouveau. Ses gestes étaient gracieux, on aurait dit une danse… Finalement il se décida et manga la viande, et fila sans demander son reste à personne.

Merlin qui souriait pensa pour lui-même qu'il devait avoir vraiment faim.  
Il retourna prendre une partie de son fagot. Il décida qu'il avait une bonne raison de revenir demain… Il courut vers le village pour arriver le moins tard possible !  
Il alla échanger son bois contre un pain sur la place, où un villageois qui ne l'aimait pas beaucoup le dévisagea vraiment méchamment. Retour à la réalité du village !  
Merlin prit le pain qu'il avait failli refuser, mais lui aussi avait faim. Il courut vers sa maison.


	3. Scène familiale

**Je m'excuse de mes cafouillages sur FF je maîtrise encore mal la publication oups ^^**

 **Alors je tiens à mettre un crédit-image, l'illustration du loup dont je peine à faire dépasser la truffe du cadre à été dessiné par Thérèse Larsson. C'est une illustratrice suédoise dont j'adore le travail alors je lui fais un peu de pub.**

 **Voici la suite pour qui veut, en espérant une bonne lecture à celui qui prend la peine de s'arrêter ici ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre3 : La scène familiale**

* * *

Merlin et Hunith était assis par terre au coin du feu ; il faisait trop froid à la table pour y manger. Hunith lui avait fait une bonne soupe de panais qu'il dévorait avec un bout de pain. Elle le regardait manger comme s'il n'avait rien mangé d'autre de la journée ; ce qui était presque le cas.  
« Comment était ta journée Merlin, tu as trouvé beaucoup de bois ? Qui t'a donné ce pain ?

Le regard de Merlin s'assombrit : Méléagan ! »

Hunith le regarda, surprise : « Tu as accepté son pain, tu devais avoir drôlement faim? Tu n'as pas mangé la viande séchée que je t'ai laissée au matin ?

Il détourna le regard vers le feu : « Si… Je l'ai mangée ! »

Hunith prit un air sévère : « Ne me mens pas Merlin, je sais quand tu mens ! »

Merlin regarda sa soupe : « Maman je n'aime pas trop la viande séchée, tu le sais bien.

Hunith : Sais-tu ce que j'ai dû faire comme lessive pour avoir ce jambon ? Qu'en as-tu fais Merlin ?

Merlin n'osait pas la regarder en face : Je… Je l'ai donné à quelqu'un qui avait plus faim que moi. »

Hunith secoua la tête et passa sa main dans les cheveux de son fils en souriant.  
Celui-ci se dégagea du geste de tendresse de sa mère, celle-ci soupira ; son fils grandissait, un jour il quitterait la maison.

« Maman, je ne suis pas encore parti » dit-il.

Hunith le regarda encore sévèrement : « Ne fais pas ça !

Merlin : Quoi ?

Hunith : Tu réponds à mes pensées !

Il soupira : Mais non maman, je te connais c'est tout ! »  
Il continua à boire sa soupe, de mauvaise humeur.

Hunith essaya de relancer la conversation sur autre chose : « Tu vas faire la tête toute la soirée, tu ne veux pas savoir ce que j'ai fait de ma journée ?

Merlin releva la tête : Le bébé de Félie est né ? »

Hunith lui sourit, cet enfant n'était jamais de mauvaise humeur bien longtemps : « Pas encore, mais la mère et l'enfant se portent bien, je l'ai aidée à faire son ménage, c'est elle qui m'a donné les panais !

Merlin : « Félie a toujours été gentille avec nous, et j'adore les panais.

Hunith : « En voilà un drôle de garçon qui n'aime pas le jambon séché, et qui aime les panais. Ne t'inquiète pas pour Félie, je suis sûre que son bébé va venir facilement et qu'il ne faudra même pas appeler la sage-femme.

Merlin : Je ne l'aime pas trop, elle !

Hunith soupira : Ce n'est pas de sa faute tu sais, c'est une personne très dévouée ; nous serions morts tous les deux si nous ne l'avions pas eu ; tu le sais.

Merlin soupira : Oui maman je le sais.

Elle sourit et repassa sa main dans ses cheveux : Je n'aurais pas eu la joie de connaitre un certain Merlin, tu sais celui-là même qui embellit mes journées ; je serais restée sur mes apriori en entendant parler d'un Merlin. »

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire. Hunith avait le don de dédramatiser les situations.

Il se rappela des pommes. Et se leva d'un bon : « Maman j'ai trouvé quelque chose pour toi. »  
Il alla chercher les pommes toutes fripées dans ses poches et revient près d'elle au coin du feu, leur arôme une fois sorties des poches embaumait la pièce.

Hunith le regarda souriante : « Elles ont une bien triste allure…

Merlin la prit au jeu : « Dans un village aux tristes gens, une triste bâtisse abritait une mère et son fils qui n'avaient comme dessert que des pommes à la triste allure… »

Ils éclatèrent de rire.  
Hunith en goûta une : « Mon dieu ce qu'elles sont sucrées ; le gel les a confites.

Merlin qui en rajoutait des couches : Les pommes à la triste allure furent confites par la triste saison hivernale…

Hunith : Je ne plaisante pas Merlin elles sont très bonnes.

Merlin : Je ne plaisante pas, j'ai déjà gouté les pommes à la triste allure ! »

Elle lui fit de gros yeux pour le faire cesser, mais il continuait de sourire bêtement ; elle secoua la tête, il était parfois vraiment impétueux.  
Merlin se nicha dans les bras de sa mère devant le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée, il adorait quand elle lui parlait de sa grand-mère, ils n'étaient pas très riches ; mais qu'auraient-ils eu besoin de plus !

Ils passèrent ainsi un long moment…

Hunith soupira : « Merlin aurais-tu quelques chose à me demander ? »

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire.

Elle lui chiffonna de nouveau son épaisse tignasse : « Tu es un jeune garçon vraiment incorrigible tu sais ? »

Il se redressa et redevint sérieux : « Ne te fâche pas Maman, j'aimerais vraiment savoir si les loups sont des créatures magiques ? Ils ont des yeux tous jaunes… C'est comme de l'or.

Hunith le regarda sérieusement : Oh ! On dirait bien qui tu as fait une rencontre de saison triste ?

Merlin : Maman… Je ne plaisante plus ! »

Elle sourit à son fils : « Je ne crois pas que les loups soient des créatures magiques, bien que des fois j'hésite ; ils ont vraiment des gestes gracieux, on dirait que l'air n'a pas de prise sur leurs gestes. »

Le visage de Merlin s'illumina ; Hunith ne le grondait pas de parler de créatures magiques, elle ne lui disait pas non plus de se méfier de cet animal dévoreur d'enfants … Elle semblait connaitre les loups et lui parlait sérieusement comme s'il était déjà un adulte.

Hunith lui sourit, elle savait le toucher : « Ainsi donc mon jambon si durement gagné se retrouve dans le fond du ventre d'un loup ?

Merlin baissa les yeux : Je m'excuse Maman.

Elle bienveillante : Ne t'excuse pas va, cet hiver est particulièrement froid, et il doit effectivement avoir plus faim que nous. Et lui ne peut pas apprécier des pommes à la triste allure. »  
Les yeux de Merlin s'illuminèrent : « Dis m'en plus maman…  
Hunith : J'ai déjà eu l'occasion d'en voir, il est vrai que ce sont des créatures magnifiques, méfie-toi quand même quand tu rencontres un loup solitaire, surtout affamé, il pourrait bien te prendre pour son dîner et t'enlever un bon bout de viande d'une seule morsure.

Lui : Maman…

Elle : Je ne plaisante qu'à moitié là, un loup solitaire affamé peut être plus dangereux que des loups en meute… Simplement parce qu'il a plus de mal à chasser. Les males doivent quitter leur meute d'enfance, une fois devenu adultes. Ils doivent trouver une nouvelle meute ou en fonder une avec une femelle. Certains ne se débrouillent pas pour chasser et meurent.

Lui : Comment sais-tu tout ça ?

Elle lui sourit : Tu sais bien, la lecture. » Rires.

Merlin se renfrogna : « Si j'avais un livre sur les loups, je suis sûr que je le lirais jusqu'au bout, c'est bien plus intéressant qu'un truc sur des plantes médicinales.

Elle : « Ne sois pas arrogant veux-tu ? Je vais écrire à un ami qui me doit bien des services, il aura peut-être un livre pour toi !

Merlin trépigna : Maman tu ferais ça ? Tu me trouverais un livre sur les loups rien que pour moi ?

Elle rit devant son impatience : Je ne te promets rien, Merlin, je vais juste en faire la demande.»  
Il lui sauta dans les bras… Elle en profita un peu, c'est vrai qu'il grandissait vite cet enfant.  
« Il faut allez se coucher maintenant, il est déjà bien tard.

\- Oui Maman », accompagné d'un gros soupir.

Merlin alla vers sa paillasse froide, il avait pris une bouillote qui chauffait près du feu, et s'emmitoufla dans les couvertures. Il garda les yeux ouverts un moment en repensant à sa rencontre.  
« Tu sais Maman, je l'ai vu prendre ton jambon, on aurait dit qu'il dansait, c'est vraiment une créature magnifique. »

Hunith, qui avait pris des travaux de couture à finir avant d'aller dormir, lui répondit de loin : «Ainsi donc le loup solitaire de la triste saison a bien mangé le fruit de mon dur labeur ; parce que les pommes à l'allure triste ne l'intéressaient pas. »

Merlin rit du fond de ses couvertures.  
Elle lui dit une dernière chose avant qu'il ne s'endorme : « Merlin si tu revois ce loup, laisse-le bien tranquille ; même s'il te parait en difficulté. Il sera bien plus en difficulté s'il élit domicile près du village, s'il fait des dégâts, les gens seront sans pitié pour lui. »  
Merlin ne dit rien et se cacha un peu plus dans ses couvertures… Il devait aller rechercher une partie de son fagot ; il avait bien l'intention de regarder si l'animal gracieux était toujours dans les alentours !


	4. L'amitié

**Bonsoir les gens ^^**

 **Voici la suite pour mes quelques lecteurs que je remercie chaleureusement de se perdre ici. J'espère, une bonne lecture pour la suite ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre4 : L'amitié**

* * *

Merlin, en allant rechercher son fagot de bois, était bien sûr d'abord venu voir si le loup était toujours dans les parages.

Cet hiver-là, en fait, il était revenu voir tous les jours. Le jambon d'Hunith diminuait dangereusement ; mais celle-ci ne lui dit plus jamais rien. Bien sûr, elle n'était pas dupe de son fils, et celui-ci ne s'était pas plaint une seule fois de la faim, malgré une saison particulièrement difficile pour tout le village. Merlin s'était même mis à manger du porridge. Des fois, il n'y avait rien d'autre que ça et le jambon à manger.

Souvent le loup était au rendez-vous, il avait même appris à attendre Merlin et son morceau de jambon. Parfois il n'était pas là durant des jours. Et Merlin était particulièrement déçu.  
Petit à petit, le jeune garçon et l'animal apprirent à se connaître: jour après jour, Merlin se rapprochait de lui pour lui laisser son morceau de viande, il apprit à ne pas faire de gestes brusques qui faisaient décamper d'office le loup. Il apprit aussi les humeurs de l'animal en fonction de la position de ses oreilles, quand il était curieux, inquiet ou vraiment pas content. Quand il essayait de le toucher, le loup vraiment pas content mettait ses oreilles vers l'arrière et d'un grognement défiait celui-ci de mettre ses intentions à exécution. Merlin apprit par la force des choses qu'il n'était pas un animal apprivoisé, mais un noble animal sauvage qui méritait le respect.

Il aurait vraiment voulu toucher sa fourrure ; mais cela devait se mériter par la confiance du respect mutuel.

De son côté, le loup apprit que les humeurs du drôle d'humain se communiquaient par les intonations de sa voix. Le loup n'avait jamais vu d'humain comme Merlin, il avait compris depuis un moment qu'il s'agissait d'un humain ; mais un humain comme ça méritait son respect.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il rencontrait un humain qui ne hurlait pas en le voyant ou n'essayait pas de le tuer, mais surtout un humain qui essayait de comprendre les codes de la meute ; et plus que tout, cela força son respect. D'autant plus qu'après son long voyage, il se sentait vraiment seul.

Il avait voyagé longtemps, il n'aurait pas voulu défier son propre père qui inspirait le respect au sein de la meute de son enfance ; parce que celui-ci avait toujours défendu cette meute au péril de sa propre vie. Au fond de lui, il sentait que cette place lui convenait, mais pour mériter de manger en premier, il fallait défendre d'abord la meute ; et ce à n'importe quel prix. Et défier son père ne l'inspirait pas ; il n'avait eu d'autres choix que de quitter les siens et entreprendre un long périple. C'est après un long voyage épuisant qu'il avait rencontré ce drôle d'animal pendu, qui n'était autre qu'un étrange humain qui forçait au respect. Il avait décidé de rester un peu pour le connaître mieux.

Un jour, il décida de ramener de la viande fraîche à l'humain, parce que la viande boucanée c'est bon un petit peu, quand on est vraiment épuisé et affamé. Mais ce coin de forêt ne manquait pas de souris, de mulot et de lapins.

Il lui ramena un demi-lapin ; il en avait mangé d'abord pour lui faire comprendre que c'était lui le bon chasseur de la meute et que cela méritait le respect.

Un matin que Merlin arriva dans la clairière au loup, il le trouva là assis. L'animal l'attendait patiemment alors que Merlin ne l'avait plus vu depuis des jours. A sa grande surprise, le loup semblait s'être trouver à manger tout seul. Des restes d'un lapin gisaient devant lui.

Il rit en remballant son morceau de jambon séché. L'animal comprit que ce cri saccadé était un signe de bonne humeur de l'humain. Encouragé par sa bonne humeur, il essaya de lui faire comprendre que le demi-lapin était pour lui, en le repoussant avec le museau vers lui. L'humain ne comprit pas vite, ce n'était quand même qu'un humain… Alors il fit la moitié du chemin, il essaya d'avoir des intonations humaines avec sa voix en répétant les gestes. Cela donnait des gémissements et des « wiffs ».

Merlin qui voyait que l'animal essayait de lui faire comprendre quelque chose s'assit en face du loup pour réfléchir. Ils se regardaient tous les deux, assis l'un en face de l'autre et très proches.

Cet humain qui essayait de le comprendre le forçait au respect ; mais pas autant que s'il s'agissait d'un grand chasseur, un grand chasseur ne ramenait pas de viande séchée ; mais de la viande fraîche. Le loup prit donc la démarche du premier contact, comme il avait mangé en premier le lapin car lui était un grand chasseur qui aurait forcé le respect de toute une meute.

Merlin, assis, qui réfléchissait à ce qu'il devait faire des restes du lapin que lui montrait l'animal, vit du coin de l'œil le loup se lever. Il savait par expérience qu'il ne fallait pas relever le regard trop vite. A sa grande surprise, le loup vint coller son museau humide sur son visage. Il ferma les yeux en sentant le pelage de l'animal sur ses joues ; doucement ses mains vinrent lui caresser le cou et la tête. L'animal l'accueillit en lui frottant le museau et la tête sur ses joues avec des gémissements et des wiffs… Il retira doucement ses mains de ce soyeux pelage, magnifique et enivrant, et releva les yeux vers le regard jaune qui forçait le respect.

Le loup lui réexpliqua que les restes du lapin étaient pour lui en lui montrant, puis en remettant son museau humide sur ses joues ; une après l'autre. Instinctivement ,Merlin sut qu'il avait gagné la confiance de l'animal car celui-ci lui laissait toucher des parties fragiles de lui, comme son cou. Mais en contrepartie, il se doutait bien qu'il devait partager son repas. Et ça, c'était beaucoup moins engageant que de caresser sa douce fourrure.

Il fit la chose la plus difficile qu'il ait eu à faire de sa courte vie ; il prit les restes du lapin cru à deux mains et croqua dedans en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air dégoûté.

Le loup lui montra son approbation et vint encore lui coller le museau sur son visage. Et même le lécha. Puis le loup s'en alla vaquer à ses occupations.

Merlin restait là assis avec un demi-lapin cru dans la bouche et un affreux goût de sang. Puis il entendit le loup l'appeler d'un long hurlement.

Il sortit le lapin de sa bouche en s'essuyant joues, lèvres et langue très dégoûté… Et répondit au loup d'un long hurlement. Celui-ci lui répondit de loin. Il rit, il était ému et avec presque les larmes aux yeux, il comprit qu'il avait un ami. Non pas un animal apprivoisé à qui on pouvait faire doudouce quand on en avait envie ; mais une amitié avec un noble animal sauvage et libre de se laisser toucher ou non.

Il venait de vivre un grand moment dans sa vie, un moment de compréhension sur le respect d'autrui. Il décida de ne jamais donner de nom au loup. Celui-ci devait rester libre à jamais de choisir ses amis. Il ne pouvait pas avoir de nom. Dans l'empressement de l'émotion, il hurla de nouveau comme un loup. Son ami lui répondit de loin. Merlin, submergé par l'émotion, avait vraiment les larmes aux yeux et s'essuya les joues ! C'est ainsi que le loup devint Loup.

Jours après jours, Loup vint voir si son ami était à la clairière, au fur et à mesure qu'il apprenait à le connaître ; il se rendait compte que l'étrange humain était peut-être un grand chasseur qui ramenait à manger aux siens. Mais il ne mangeait pas tout à fait la même chose. Le garçon, lui, était plus doué pour débusquer des champignons ou des plantes, un peu comme l'ours. Mais quelques fois le garçon débusquait des lapins ; avec ses drôles de pattes antérieures, il se servait de fil pour piéger le lapin.

Il réussissait même à attraper des poissons avec ces drôles de fils. Il les mettait toujours dans un sac, Loup ne savait donc pas si le garçon mangeait en premier, il était intrigué par ce comportement. Des fois, même, il lui donnait des poissons et des lapins qu'il avait attrapés sans y avoir touché. Loup était vraiment intrigué. Il se rendait compte qu'il s'agissait d'un grand chasseur, mais qu'en fait il ne réclamait pas sa place de premier. Cela força le respect de Loup au plus haut point.

Un jour, Loup lui fit un cadeau, il lui débusqua des champignons que le jeune garçon aimait tant et l'invita à manger en premier, pour lui montrer à quel point il forçait son respect. Merlin sourit de cet étrange cadeau de Loup, tellement inhabituel de ses cadeaux à moitié dévorés dont il avait pris l'habitude. En plus, il avait vraiment fait un effort sur-canin de lui trouver de la nourriture que lui aimait, qu'il en était vraiment ému. Il croqua donc avec joie dans les champignons que le loup lui avait trouvés en priant que ceux-ci ne soient pas vénéneux. Hunith n'aurait vraiment pas compris que Merlin se soit mis comme ça en danger. Le loup croqua après lui pour lui montrer le respect en prenant un air le moins dégoûté possible.  
Merlin sut qu'il s'agissait d'un geste exceptionnel de son ami. Il le caressa sans y être invité, et contrairement à son habitude le loup se laissa faire.

Loup lui montra qu'il avait compris qu'il s'agissait d'un être d'exception. Pas un premier de meute, non parce qu'il n'en prenait pas la place, plutôt le genre de conseiller sans âge qu'on trouvait dans peu de meutes. Les meutes qui comptaient ces loups-conseillés étaient comme des supers meutes, où le premier de meute avançait grâce au loup conseiller bien plus loin que les autres premiers de meutes. Ils avançaient tous les deux en se respectant mutuellement afin de protéger à eux deux la super meute, qui comptait souvent un nombre exceptionnel de membres.

Ce drôle d'humain était encore jeune, mais Loup sut qu'un jour il trouverait une super meute et la défendrait au péril de sa propre vie, en accord parfait avec le premier de meute. Il fut très fier d'avoir cet être d'exception comme ami.


	5. Le jour du cadeau

**Pour les quelques perdus ici, la suite en espérant toujours une bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre5 : Le jour du cadeau**

* * *

 _Quelque part au fond d'une grotte, Kilgharah se morfondait. Il était enfermé depuis bien plus d'une décennie. Il avait était trahi par son meilleur ami, Balinor. Ou plutôt son meilleur ami avait été trahi par le roi maudit. Malgré les conseils qu'il lui avait donnés._

 _Les humains étaient des animaux étranges qui avaient envahi ce monde. Il les avait vu arriver curieux, car ceux-ci étaient munis d'une grande intelligence. Pourtant force était de constater que ces animaux étranges faisaient toujours les même erreurs malgré leur intelligence. Certains des siens, intrigués aussi par les humains, leur avaient fait don d'une partie de leurs grands pouvoirs. Non pas pour les améliorer, mais parce que certains humains forçaient grandement au respect ; et ces individus avaient mérité leur don._

 _Seulement voilà, les humains avaient quand même quelques défauts malgré leur grande intelligence ; d'abord ils ne vivaient pas trop longtemps, surtout comparé en temps dragon. Et puis ils avaient une tendance à l'oubli. Ainsi avaient-ils beaucoup de mal à ne pas reproduire les même erreurs._

 _La plus grande erreur de l'humanité était la prise de pouvoir sur autrui. Comment un animal si intelligent pouvait-il tomber dans un piège aussi archaïque que le désir de pouvoir sur autrui…? Il y avait pourtant si longtemps que les dragons avaient compris que cela ne menait à rien d'autre que la perte._

 _Kilgharah était et avait toujours été un grand voyant. Il savait que les siens finiraient par disparaître à cause de leur amour pour l'humanité. Il savait que certains individus avides de pouvoir et possédant le don des dragons allaient user de la magie la plus noire._

 _Il savait qu'un jour un roi maudit arriverait ; et que lors du court règne de celui-ci ; tous les siens disparaîtraient et qu'il serait le dernier ; avec tous les œufs perdus à jamais. Il savait que le roi maudit allait engendrer deux enfants._

 _De ces deux enfants sortiraient le Bien et le Mal. L'oubli et la mémoire. Ces deux enfants allaient se déchirer dans une guerre sans merci et de l'issue de cette guerre sortiraient le Bien ou le Mal._

 _Il ne savait pas qui allait remporter cette guerre, il imaginait que la fin ne serait peut-être pas de son vivant, et il ne restait aucun des siens pour voir au-delà de son vivant._

 _L'un de ces enfant serait la plus grande prêtresse de l'Ancienne religion ; idée dévoyée par l'oubli des hommes. L'Ancienne religion n'était en fait qu'une nouvelle hérésie du don que leur avaient fait les siens, détourné en magie noire dans la lutte pour le pouvoir sur autrui._

 _L'autre enfant avait une nouveauté, il pouvait être apte à prendre le pouvoir sans avoir souhaité ce pouvoir. Et de par cette nouveauté, cet enfant pouvait apporter un bienfait à l'humanité qu'elle n'avait jamais connu. Le pouvoir n'est pas une fin en soi !_

 _Seulement cet enfant était faible et sans don, devant cette prêtresse ou plutôt sorcière de premier ordre qui allait s'allier au meurtrier potentiel de celui-ci._

 _Une prophétie qu'il connaissait bien, puisque c'était lui qui l'avait émise. Il s'était appliqué à la venue d'un être d'exception qui viendrait soutenir ce jeune roi qui ne voulait pas du pouvoir pour lui seul._

 _Mais il était là, seul et enfermé par le roi maudit ; et n'avait jamais vu venir cet être d'exception muni des anciens dons que les siens avaient offert aux hommes ; avant que l'Ancienne religion ne les déforment. Un être muni des dons infinis de l'amour que les siens, décimés, avaient donnés à l'humanité !_  
 _Il avait échoué dans sa destinée, sauver ce futur roi en faisant venir cet être d'exception. Le roi maudit était venu. Tous les siens n'étaient plus. Et les deux enfants du roi maudit étaient venus au monde… Dans le fracas de la guerre et de la magie noire. Avec si peu d'amour…_

 _Il était enfermé depuis bien plus d'une décennie, il n'avait plus rien manger et ruminait sur l'échec de sa destinée et la perte des siens. Pour se distraire de ses idées noires, il écoutait vaguement les pensées de tout ce qui vivait sur ce monde._

 _Quelque part, dans le vrombissement des pensées, il entendit : « Je suis fier d'avoir cet être d'exception comme ami. »_

 _Son attention fut captée par les pensées d'un loup, ami avec un jeune et étrange humain. Il capta alors les pensées de ce jeune humain… Un jeune humain qui avait l'idée saugrenue de devenir ami avec un loup._

 _Qui es-tu ?_

* * *

Merlin rentra chez Hunith en courant, il alla vite se déshabiller… Puis vint s'asseoir près de sa mère qui préparait le repas, pour lui donner tout ce qu'il avait trouvé… Il mit sur la table du poisson, et les champignons qu'il avait obtenus d'une manière si étrange qu'il en était un peu gêné.  
Hunith observa les champignons que son fils avait dégotés. Il y avait deux sortes de morsures sur ces champignons, et cela l'interpella…

Elle lui demanda s'il avait goûté ces champignons avant qu'elle ne vérifie s'ils étaient bons ou non. Son fils regardait dans le vague sans oser répondre. Elle haussa les épaules, après tout il grandissait et elle devait maintenant apprendre à lui faire confiance. Pourtant elle était intriguée par l'autre morsure, on aurait vraiment dit une morsure de loup… Mais dans un champignon c'était ridicule comme idée.

Merlin vit un paquet emballé dans un tissu sur la table. Intrigué lui aussi, il ne put s'empêcher de demander à Hunith de quoi il s'agissait.

Elle : « Eh bien il s'agit d'un cadeau. »

Lui qui n'avait jamais eu de cadeau de sa vie, envieux, ne put s'empêcher de demander à qui il était destiné.

Hunith sourit : « Hé bien mon grand il s'agit d'un cadeau pour toi, c'est mon ami qui me l'a envoyé, et comme depuis le début de cet hiver tu te montres responsable, j'ai jugé le moment opportun pour te l'offrir. »

Merlin resta coi, il avait oublié ce qu'Hunith avait demandé à son ami, et comme il ne se souvenait pas avoir eu de cadeaux dans sa vie, à part peut-être les bestioles de Loup à moitié dévorées, il ne savait pas quoi faire.  
« Pour moi vraiment ? Mais je… Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »  
Hunith rit de bon cœur devant l'étonnement de son fils… « Déjà déballe-le ! »

Merlin s'essuya les mains sur sa chemise, puis les approcha doucement de ce paquet ; ne semblant pas trop croire à ce qu'il lui arrivait…

Hunith rit encore…

Merlin s'arrêta net : « Est-ce que je ne dois pas dire merci ?  
En fixant bien le paquet sans doute de peur que celui-ci ne disparaisse.

Hunith qui continuait à rire : Ne t'inquiète pas, tes yeux en disent bien plus long. »  
Merlin ré-approcha ses mains du paquet… Elles tremblaient, puis s'arrêtèrent de nouveau net.  
« Dis-moi maman que ce n'est pas une plaisanterie de mauvais goût ?

Hunith leva les yeux au ciel : Merlin nous n'allons peut-être pas y passer la journée ; dieu du ciel ouvre ce paquet qui t'est destiné… » Elle rit de plus belle… « Quand t'aurais-je fait de si terribles plaisanteries ? »

Merlin regarda sa mère avec une petite coquinerie dans les yeux ; que seuls savent lire ceux qui ont une longue pratique de la complicité.

Hunith : « Dieu du ciel Merlin, moi aussi j'aimerais savoir ce que contient ce paquet… »

Elle rit, elle n'en pouvait plus de rire.  
Merlin finalement déballa son paquet à une vitesse mémorable… Puis, quand il vit la couverture de cuir d'un livre il eut l'air dépité… Un air tellement dépité qu'Hunith en rit encore bien plus fort…

Hunith : « Par tous les diables Merlin, il ne s'agit ni d'une plaisanterie, ni d'un livre sur les plantes… Lis donc le titre de la couverture ou je te l'arrache des mains.

Merlin commença à rire aussi : Ce n'est pas un livre sur les plantes ? C'est un livre rien que pour moi ? Tu m'as trouvé un livre sur les loups ? »

Il n'en pouvait plus de parler, sa voix était hachée par l'émotion, pour la première fois de sa vie Hunith le vit prendre un livre avec dévotion ; elle le vit comprendre que cet objet était précieux et que des gens avaient usé leur yeux à le copier, pour qu'il puisse en faire un usage, qu'il comprenait enfin. Merlin avait eu un cadeau… Il avait eu un vrai cadeau !

Il passa doucement sa main sur l'enluminure dorée pour lire : « F…Faune de n… nos régions. Maman qu'est-ce que c'est la faune ?

Elle : Hé bien, il me semble bien qu'il s'agisse d'un livre sur les animaux que l'on trouve dans nos contrées.

Merlin rit : Est-ce que je peux le lire, je veux dire, là tout de suite ?

Hunith pencha la tête interrogative : Mmm, je pense que normalement tu as des corvées à faire ?

Merlin trépignait et n'en pouvait plus d'attendre… Hunith rit de plus belle : Bien sûr que oui, mon fils, on ne va pas gâcher le jour du cadeau ; tu peux lire autant que tu veux aujourd'hui.  
Elle lui fit une dernière remarque : Merlin il s'agit d'un cadeau fort précieux, tu devras apprendre à écrire une lettre pour remercier Gaius.

Merlin souriant : Tout ce que tu veux Maman, je ne sais pas quel service il te doit pour t'envoyer de tels présents ; mais franchement oui… Il faut manifestement remercier cet homme.

Hunith sourit nostalgique: La meilleure façon de remercier cet homme est que tu apprennes à lire, écrire et t'instruire. N'oublie pas qu'au début d'un livre il y a un sommaire… Je pense bien que le loup doit être un animal qui fasse partie de nos contrées. » Elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

Merlin prit le livre précieusement, le mit dans le tissu et l'entoura de ses bras ; il vint embrasser sa mère avec la difficulté de ses bras encombrés… Puis il fila s'asseoir près de la fenêtre et elle ne l'entendit plus de la journée… A part peut-être quelques marmonnements de décrypteur en herbe.

Merlin se sentit important en lisant ce précieux cadeau, pour la première fois de sa vie il ne se sentait plus un fardeau pour Hunith, il sentait aussi que la réussite de son apprentissage pouvait avoir de l'importance pour d'autres personnes que sa propre mère. Il passa la journée à lire tous les passages sur les loups, et aussi sur d'autres animaux comme l'ours, qu'il avait visiblement mésestimé par son allure pataude… Ses yeux lui brûlaient, mais il lut jusqu'à plus soif jusqu'à la tombée du jour… Pour la première fois depuis sa rencontre avec Loup, il n'alla pas à la clairière.

Il était perplexe sur ce qu'il avait lu, il avait appris énormément de choses, mais cela ne correspondait pas en tous points avec ses observations de son ami Loup.  
En effet, il lut que dans la meute il y avait un chef et une femelle et que celui-ci prenait le pouvoir sur les autres loups en se battant et en mangeant en premier… Mais Merlin avait compris de son ami Loup que « le chef » ne prenait pas le pouvoir aux autres membres de la meute ; mais qu'il forçait le respect des autres en les protégeant au péril de sa propre vie… C'était quand même une grosse nuance. Celui qui avait écrit ce livre n'avait pas compris que la vie des loups était codifiée. Un peu comme le code de chevalerie, qui donne le respect mutuel plutôt que la prise de pouvoir sur autrui. Il se jura de discuter de son appréciation de l'écrit et de ce qu'il avait découvert avec Hunith ce soir au coin du feu.

* * *

 _Kilgharah ouvrit les yeux pour la première fois depuis treize ans…  
L'être d'exception ? Ce jeune garçon comprend la pensée des loups et est forcé au respect par le code de celle-ci. Le jeune garçon comprend que le code de chevalerie est inspiré du code de la meute des loups. Aucun humain n'a jamais compris d'où venait l'inspiration du code de chevalerie que certains des siens leur avaient transmis._

 _Un enfant aux dons cachés par l'amour de sa mère._

 _Gaius, pauvre petit sorcier insignifiant perdu dans la traîtrise des tiens, je te remercie d'avoir sauvé mon ami Balinor. L'être d'exception est bien là. Un cadeau à l'humanité !_  
 _Uther, prépare-toi à perdre ton pouvoir si chèrement acquis… Ta propre descendance souhaitera le partager. Les miens n'auront pas partagé leurs dons pour rien… L'avènement d'Albion arrive._  
 _Kilgharah qui était le dernier grand dragon au monde ; tristement enchaîné au fond d'une grotte par le roi Uther ; et qui n'avait plus jamais bougé depuis la traîtrise de Balinor… Se leva, et cracha son feu sur la paroi rocheuse en criant : « Vengeance ! »_


	6. Le bébé de Féelie

**Coucou les gens, la suite pour qui veut. En espérant, une bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Le bébé de Félie**

* * *

Félie était une gentille fille qui, mariée l'année dernière, allait avoir son premier bébé. Elle appréciait beaucoup Hunith pour son intelligence et son indépendance. Elle aurait voulu devenir comme elle et apprendre les plantes. Seulement elle était amoureuse depuis toujours de Gérald ; celui-ci rêvait d'avoir une ferme ; et ils construisirent ce rêve ensemble.  
La première récolte de blé n'avait pas été bonne, et Gérald avait dû partir travailler au château de Camelot, pour les sortir du désastre de risquer de perdre leur ferme sur la première année d'exploitation ; alors qu'elle attendait déjà le bébé.

Félie, seule, accueillit l'aide de son amie Hunith et du jeune Merlin avec joie, malgré les mises en garde de Méléagan !  
Elle ne savait pas pourquoi Méléagan avait tellement de haine pour Hunith ; elle était trop jeune pour avoir un souvenir précis de la naissance de Merlin. C'était un jeune garçon discret et serviable, elle avait du mal à croire qu'il puisse être maudit.  
Méléagan était persuadé que les fréquenter allait lui faire perdre le bébé, et il lui disait que c'était à cause de lui que l'année avait été mauvaise ; et que son époux avait dû la quitter. Jusque-là, elle n'avait jamais prêté oreille aux dires haineux de l'homme.

Le bébé de Félie se décida à venir un soir, lors de la plus belle vague de froid que connut cet hiver pourtant déjà bien rude. Hunith était partie l'aider en laissant Merlin seul à la maison vaquer à ses occupations. Il faisait trop froid, pour aller dire bonjour à Loup et couper du bois. Merlin n'avait pas grand-chose à faire excepté tourner en rond en espérant qu'il n'arrivait rien à Félie qu'il aimait beaucoup.

Le bébé de Félie, comme tous les premiers bébés, prit tout son temps pour venir au monde… Hunith ne revint que le lendemain alors que l'après-midi était déjà bien avancé. Elle avait l'air fatiguée, mais était souriante.

« Bonjour Merlin » dit-elle alors qu'elle allait chercher l'eau pour se laver que celui-ci avait mise à chauffer en prévision.

Merlin n'y tenant plus alla se coller contre le paravent : « Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Hunith de l'autre côté du paravent rit : Hé bien, il me semble que c'est un bébé. La mère et l'enfant se portent bien.  
Merlin : Maman tu sais ce que je veux dire…

Hunith rit encore : Il semble que nous ayons une nouvelle villageoise à Ealdor.

Merlin rit : Une petite fille, j'ai bien fait de fabriquer une poupée. Comment est-elle ?

Hunith replia le paravent, elle était fraîche et s'était changée : Tu lui as fabriqué une poupée ? Félie va être contente.

Merlin : Maman à quoi elle ressemble, comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

Hunith rit : Mange avec moi mon fils, après tu viendras avec moi, et comme ça tu la verras de tes yeux et tu lui donneras ta poupée.

Les yeux de Merlin pétillaient de fierté.

Hunith : Seulement il ne faudra pas rester trop longtemps ; Félie est fatiguée. En plus elle est fort inquiète, cela arrive parfois pour les premiers bébés… Les nouvelles mamans ne savent pas comment faire. Il va leur falloir un peu de temps pour faire connaissance. »

Merlin et Hunith arrivèrent à la ferme de Félie, les villageois s'empressaient à la porte, où plusieurs femmes expliquaient qu'il fallait un peu de temps avant de voir le bébé. Hunith passa devant Méléagan qui la regarda haineusement. Il marmonna quelque chose lorsque Merlin passa devant la tête basse. Hunith se retourna vers lui fièrement : « Hé bien Méléagan, il me semble que si tu as quelques chose à dire, tu devrais le dire d'une voix haute et claire pour que tout le monde entende ?

Méléagan, choqué d'un tel aplomb venant d'une femme, ne se fit pas prier : Ce jeune garçon ne devrait pas s'approcher d'une maison où il y a un nouveau-né ; ni toi d'ailleurs : sorcière. »  
Du groupe de villageois qui étaient là, certains approuvèrent, et d'autres non ! Merlin lui essayait de se faire le plus petit possible.

Hunith vint se camper devant Méléagan : « Qui traites-tu de sorcière ? La femme qui a aidé la venue au monde d'un nouveau-né en bonne santé ? La femme qui a refusé de t'épouser peut-être ?

Méléagan ne supportait pas cette femme qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à l'humilier publiquement : «Une femme ne dois pas vivre seule !

Hunith : Je ne vis pas seule il me semble ? »

Les villageois désapprouvaient l'échange et y mirent fin !  
« Méléagan, cela suffit les vieilles querelles ; elle a raison le bébé est en bonne santé !

-Oui tu vas trop loin, Hunith n'est pas une sorcière, c'est une guérisseuse !

-Sans elle je ne serai plus au champ à cause de mon mal de dos ! »  
La vieille dame qui était à la porte de Félie mit de l'ordre : « Il suffit, cessez vos querelles, la mère et l'enfant ont besoin de tranquillité. Hunith peut rentrer !

Hunith : Merci Ada, est-ce que Merlin peut rentrer quelques minutes, il a confectionné une poupée ?

Ada réfléchit quelques instant : Normalement les hommes ne peuvent pas rentrer avant quelques jours, mais celui-ci est encore assez jeune… Oui il peut rentrer. »

Merlin et Hunith entrèrent chez Félie, dehors ils entendirent Méléagan vociférer :  
« C'est une conspiration de femmes, ne voyez-vous pas ? Elles laissent rentrer l'enfant maudit, dieu sait ce qu'il va faire au nouveau-né ? Il suffira d'attendre de voir si celui-ci ne survit ou pas, pour voir qui avait raison ! »  
Merlin frissonnait.

Félie, qui était toujours couchée dans son lit, avait tout entendu, elle avait les traits tirés et était très pâle… Merlin lui était fort gêné d'être dans cette congrégation de femmes après une telle entrée.  
Hunith se lança la première : « Merlin a confectionné une poupée pour ta petite fille, Félie. »  
Les vieilles dames se rapprochèrent de Merlin, toute émues par le geste d'attention du jeune garçon, et pour lui dire comme il avait bien fait ça… Hunith discutait aussi de son travail bien fait.

Mais Merlin ne regardait que Félie, elle le regardait comme si c'était agi d'un insecte… Elle tenait dans ses bras un beau bébé blond et tout joufflu ; elle le tenait comme si une bête sauvage tentait de s'en emparer… Merlin était paralysé, il ne reconnaissait pas la douce Félie… Il chuchota : « Félie, s'il te plaît, pas toi. Ne me regarde pas comme ça… Non pas toi !"  
Hunith vit la détresse de Merlin, mais n'eut pas le temps de réagir…  
Félie hystérique à Merlin : « Ne t'approche pas de mon bébé avec ta sale poupée envoûtée ! »

Merlin avait envie de vomir, les attaques de Méléagan il avait l'habitude, mais la douce Félie, ça le toucha profondément… Il partit en larmes, il se sauva vers les bois…  
Hunith d'habitude si douce avec Félie la regarda sévèrement : « Félie, maintenant que tu sais ce que c'est de se tracasser pour un bébé, regarde ce que tu viens de faire au mien !

Celle-ci fondit en larmes : Ho ! Hunith, je m'excuse, je… Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça, j'ai eu peur… Je m'excuse !

Hunith : Le mal est fait, la nuit tombe, il faut le retrouver !"  
Merlin courait, il courait droit devant sans voir où il allait, il n'avait pas de veste, elle était chez Félie… Il fonçait droit devant sans prendre garde aux branches qui l'éraflaient au passage…  
Il courut et pleura jusqu'à l'épuisement…

Il s'arrêta dans un endroit de la forêt qu'il ne reconnut pas ; il était épuisé par l'émotion, et il se rendit compte qu'il avait très froid… Il était perdu dans la forêt au plus haut de l'hiver sans veste ! Il s'agenouilla et pleura encore d'avoir été si stupide.

Hunith était très inquiète, plusieurs personnes avaient tenté de retrouver le jeune garçon, mais sans succès… La nuit était tombée. Les villageois se réunirent dans la grande salle pour organiser une battue le lendemain…

* * *

Le jeune prince William d'Ealdor était de retour, par cette froide nuit d'hiver, il n'osa pas arrêter son cheval pour bivouaquer… Il avait entendu des loups et n'aimait pas trop ça. Âgé d'à peine une quinzaine d'années, il était écrasé par le poids des responsabilités… Son père était mort lors d'une bataille contre Cendred, et l'avait laissé sans un sou. On venait de le chasser du pensionnat où il faisait ses études, parce que plus personne ne payait pour ça. Il avait été forcé de prendre la route pour rentrer chez lui, en se demandant ce qu'il allait y trouver. Il n'était plus très loin et il avait décidé de couper par la forêt pour aller plus vite. Mais la nuit c'était difficile, heureusement la lune était pleine.

* * *

Merlin grelottait, il avait peur.

* * *

 _Kilgharah : « Loups aidez l'être d'exception._ »


	7. L'étrange tableau

**Je débarque et que vois-je ? Plein de reviews, merci lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY c'est zenti tout plein de** **t'arrêter** **ici ;-)** **et ça fait plaisir d'avoir un retour (heureusement que j'ai des copines pour sauver l'honneur mdr)**

 **Que dire de plus que ce que je raconte en privé ?**

 **J'avoue, je fais mon comming out du jour : j'aime les reportages animaliers et j'ai souvent envie de rentrer dedans pour faire plein de câlin à la grosse boule de poils mdr. Comme ma fille craque aussi sur les boules de poils à plumes ou à écailles… Ça tombe bien ;-) puis ça colle trèèès bien à un « Merlin » la passion du docu animalier ^^**

* * *

 **Une fois n'est pas coutume, je vais faire ma grosse fan de base : Je souhaite un prompt rétablissement à Richard Wilson, c'est pas grand-chose mais voila.**

* * *

 **Voici la suite, en espérant toujours une bonne lecture à celui qui se perd ici ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre7 : L'étrange tableau**

* * *

Louve était partie de sa meute, le premier vieillissait, et elle ne l'aimait pas. Le premier avait délaissé la première louve qui elle aussi vieillissait et était très intéressé par elle… Elle avait quitté sa meute depuis un long moment et avait entendu parler de l'humain étrange qui comprenait le code de la meute. Elle était fort intriguée par cette histoire, car jusque-là tous les humains qu'elle avait rencontrés lui avaient paru bêtes et agressifs. Elle entendit l'appel du vieux sage, et il se trouve qu'elle était dans les parages… Elle décida de partir à la recherche de l'humain étrange.  
Elle flaira plusieurs pistes plus ou moins fraîches… Deux humains, l'un avec un cheval, l'autre seul… Elle se dit qu'après tout si l'humain étrange comprenait les codes de la meute ; celui-ci répondrait à l'appel et comme ça elle le distinguerait. Elle hurla !

* * *

Loup avait cherché son ami, il n'était pas à la clairière, il n'était pas dans les endroits de la forêt qu'il fréquentait habituellement, il allait hurler pour l'appeler quand il entendit un autre cri.

Merlin entendit un loup hurler, et lui répondit en espérant qu'il s'agisse de son ami !

Loup entendit son ami répondre à ce loup étranger, il eut peur et courut vers lui le plus vite qu'il put.

Will entendit les loups hurler, il descendit de cheval et dégaina son épée, en se rendant dans la direction du cri.

Merlin se remit debout en grelottant et chercha un endroit à découvert pour être vu par Loup, heureusement la lune était pleine.

Louve surprise, entendit un humain lui répondre, et hurla encore pour pouvoir le situer !

Merlin répondit.

Will vit un jeune garçon à découvert, grelottant et hurlant comme un loup. Quel spectacle étrange, était-il suicidaire ? Il allait le rejoindre, mais resta à couvert en voyant arriver un loup.

Merlin vit arriver un loup qu'il ne connaissait pas, il ne savait trop quoi faire, il le fixa… Ou plutôt la fixa, il avait la conviction que c'était une femelle, elle était toute blanche, plus fine que Loup ; et les gestes encore plus fluides… Malgré sa situation désespérée, il ne put pas s'empêcher de trouver cette rencontre magnifique. Avec la faible lumière de la lune, cette louve blanche sur la neige ressemblait à une apparition féerique…

Louve vit l'humain, à découvert il la toisait de haut ; elle montra les crocs…

Will était absorbé par le spectacle, mais prêt à agir.

Merlin comprit Louve et baissa les yeux en signe de respect.

Louve fut sidérée, ainsi donc c'était vrai… Pourtant il n'était pas facile à lire cet humain, ses oreilles ne bougeaient pas.

Merlin voyant que la louve ne grognait plus fut encouragé, et en signe de respect, se baissa et s'assit, il ne bougea plus pour l'inviter à faire connaissance.

Louve huma l'air autour de l'humain respectueux.

Will savait qu'il était contre le vent, et que le loup ne pouvait pas le sentir, il était prêt à agir ; mais il était sidéré par le comportement du garçon et surtout le fait que le loup ne l'attaque pas !

Loup déboula et la toisa, pour lui montrer qu'il était premier de meute, il vint près de Merlin pour le lécher et bien montrer qu'il s'agissait d'un membre de sa meute et qu'il le défendrait à la mort s'il le fallait, il se retourna vers louve pour montrer les crocs.

Will était estomaqué.

Merlin grelottait, mais il était aux anges, son ami le défendait et l'avait trouvé, et une belle apparition blanche tendait les oreilles pour faire connaissance de la meute réduite.

Loup : Qui est tu ? C'est ma meute, je suis premier.

Louve humant l'air : C'est donc vrai ? Un humain comprend les codes de la meute.

Les deux loups s'approchèrent pour se sentir, Louve accepta que ce beau mâle soit premier, il était vigoureux, ce devait être un grand chasseur.  
Loup expliqua que l'humain est un loup-conseiller, il était un peu difficile à lire, parce que ses oreilles ne bougeaient pas, mais s'exprimait par la voix.  
Louve, déjà étonnée qu'un humain les comprenne, était encore plus étonnée que ce jeune humain grelottant puisse être conseiller, mais elle crut Loup ; et alla faire preuve de respect au loup-conseiller.

Merlin ne bougea pas, la louve vint le renifler, puis mit sa truffe sur ses joues comme l'avait fait Loup, ainsi invité il se mit à la caresser ; puis Loup ; puis les deux à tour de rôle ; il ne put s'empêcher de rire…  
Le cri saccadé du loup-conseiller effraya un peu Louve, mais elle avait été prévenue.  
Loup et Louve entrèrent dans une sorte de jeu ou ils testaient leur force en laissant un peu Merlin de côté… Mais celui-ci rit de plus belle en les regardant jouer : Loup, on dirait que tu t'es trouvé une fiancée ?  
Dans le clair de lune, leurs salutations étaient étonnantes, on aurait dit qu'ils dansaient ensemble.

Will ne put s'empêcher : Comment fais-tu ça ?

Merlin sursauta, et les deux loups montrèrent leurs crocs pour défendre la meute au péril de leur vie.

Merlin leva la main vers les loups pour leur indiquer de rester calmes, et se leva lentement. Les loup virent le loup-conseiller demander une attention exceptionnelle et lui donnèrent la place de premier pour cette fois, en guise de respect pour sa position particulière dans la meute.  
Merlin : Will est-ce que c'est toi ?  
Will : Qui es-tu ? Tu connais mon nom, et les loups t'obéissent ?  
Les loups étaient quand même nerveux de l'affront que faisait cet humain inconnu au loup-conseiller, ils grognaient mais attendirent…

Merlin : Ils ne m'obéissent pas, ils sont sauvages ; ils me respectent. Si tu veux qu'ils fassent la même chose avec toi, ne fais pas de gestes brusques et n'élève pas la voix. C'est moi Will, Merlin.

\- Merlin ? Le petit garçon d'Hunith ? Que fais-tu là au milieu de la nuit avec des loups sauvages ?

Will n'était vraiment pas à l'aise…  
Merlin sourit, il tendait les mains instinctivement aux loups pour les rassurer et les caresser : Je me suis perdu, je suis content de te voir.

Will pas rassuré du tout : Tu n'as pas l'air perdu ! Est-ce que c'est de la magie ? Ce que tu fais avec les loups ?  
Merlin eut une poussée d'adrénaline, mais essaya de ne pas le montrer : Non, bien sûr que non, les loups ont un code ; comme les chevaliers. Je vais te montrer, mais surtout ne fais pas de geste brusque et pose ton épée. Loup, c'est mon ami.

Will, pas vraiment fort convaincu, se baissa quand même lentement pour poser son épée, et attendit.  
Merlin rassurait les loups avec ses mains… Puis il leva une de ses mains, et les loups attendirent le loup-conseiller : Bon surtout ne te frappe pas de la façon dont je vais te dire bonjour, je vais leur montrer que tu mérites leur respect.

Merlin s'approcha de Will lentement, huma l'air près de lui et lui fit la bise sur la joue : Voilà maintenant tu tends la main vers eux pour les inviter à faire connaissance avec toi.  
Will s'exécuta même s'il n'était pas trop rassuré. Les loups s'approchèrent de Will ; d'abord Loup qui sentit sa main puis le lécha ; ensuite Louve…  
Puis comme ils étaient rassurés qu'il soit membre de la meute du loup-conseiller, ils repartirent plus loin, ils avaient envie de faire ample connaissance. Cette louve plaisait vraiment beaucoup à Loup, elle était belle et vive.  
Merlin s'assit pour les regarder, et Will fit pareil.  
Merlin lui dit en les regardant jouer : Regarde-les, est-ce que ce ne sont pas des animaux magnifiques ?  
Will : Comment sais-tu toutes ces choses ? Le code ?  
Merlin : Le code de la meute, c'est une longue histoire ; c'est un peu comme le code de chevalerie… Ma mère m'a fait lire un livre…

Les deux loups regardèrent Merlin, et comme ils estimèrent que celui-ci n'était plus en danger, et qu'ils avaient vraiment envie de faire connaissance, ils filèrent.

Will avait fait un feu, couvert Merlin avec sa cape, et pendant qu'ils mangèrent il écouta le fils d'Hunith qui avait bien grandi lui parler des loups. Il le trouva vif et intelligent, différent du petit garçon larmoyant d'autrefois. Les arguments de Merlin lui firent comprendre conscience que les loups avaient bien plus de noblesse que beaucoup de nobles de sa connaissance… Il ne put quand même s'empêcher de rire quand Merlin expliqua qu'il avait dû mordre dans un demi-lapin sanguinolent.

* * *

Hunith était morte d'inquiétude, les villageois se mettraient à la recherche de Merlin au petit jour, curieusement même Méléagan voulait chercher Merlin avec ses chiens.  
Elle serrait la veste de Merlin sur elle, il passait la nuit dehors par ce froid sans veste…

Méléagan sauta sur l'occasion pour donner une bonne leçon à cette femme qui semblait prendre plaisir à l'humilier publiquement. Elle était étrangère au village, ses parents ne venaient pas d'ici. Elle refusait de se plier aux règles du village en vivant sans époux. Elle avait refusé de l'épouser, puis avait recueilli un homme qui était parti… Et ce… Cette chose était née.  
Peu importe qu'elle sache lire des livres, une femme qui se comportait comme ça ne pouvait être qu'une sorcière… Parfois dans son délire de jalousie, il imaginait que l'homme qu'elle avait recueilli n'était pas un être humain… Ce rejeton lui rappelait sa honte à chaque fois qu'il le croisait. Une femme qui prenait un homme honorable comme lui de haut ne pouvait être qu'une sorcière.  
Il prit l'écharpe du garçon maudit, et la fit sentir a ses chiens, deux molosses à la gueule impressionnante… Ensuite il commença à les battre. Ils savaient que les chiens allaient se venger sur le propriétaire de l'odeur.


	8. Un autre ami

**Coucou les gens, je suis toujours surprise de voir du monde ici, vu que c'est une histoire assez décalée (déjà Merlin sans Arthur, heuuu…) Donc merci aux curieux -)**

* * *

 **Je le redis à l'époque où j'ai écrit ça, j'ai** **commis** **l'erreur de faire de William un « nobliau de campagne », je voulais montrer que Merlin était à l'aise avec « les grands de ce monde dés le départ »… Ça n'avait pas plut au fandom qui l'a lu. Même si dans ma tête en l'é** **crivant** **c'était juste « une famille de chef de village », dans l'écrit les villageois lui donne une place de chef en lui donnant du « prince du village »… On m'a incendiée pour ça, mais j'assume de m'être planté en l'écrivant, donc** **j'ai laissé tel quel. Moi je m'attendais plus à être « incendiée » sur d'autres choses, genre « il va à l'internat pour l'école », parce que c'était remis à niveau pour être raconté à une 'tite puce… Mais non, visiblement ça c'est plus normal mdr**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Un autre ami**

* * *

Will et Merlin se mirent en route de bonne heure, le village n'était plus si loin. Will avait donné une de ses fourrures à Merlin, de temps en temps celui-ci éternuait. Les loups étaient rassurés de voir l'autre humain être si respectueux envers le loup-conseiller… Ils restaient dans les parages, mais Will s'était fait à leur présence. Il les regardait chasser les mulots, ils débusquaient la bête sous la neige, puis sautaient les deux pattes avant jointes sur la neige… Puis il les voyait croquer le mulot attrapé. C'était fascinant…

Will dit à Merlin : « Ils chassent des mulots ; quand les moutons sont attaqués, ce ne sont pas des loups ?  
Merlin : Je ne dirais pas que ça n'arrive jamais, tu sais s'ils ont faim, ils ne vont pas se gêner. Mais j'imagine qu'il doit y avoir beaucoup d'attaques de chiens errants aussi… Ils sont moins bons chasseurs que les loups… Un mouton c'est plutôt facile à chasser.

Will : Tu es conscient qu'ils ne doivent pas nous suivre au village ?

Merlin : Loup ne s'est jamais approché du village.  
Will : Tu ne m'a pas dit pourquoi tu étais parti du village pour te perdre en forêt en pleine nuit?

Merlin s'assombrit : Félie… Elle a eu un bébé…

Will : Félie ? C'était encore une petite fille quand je suis parti. Elle s'est mariée avec Gérald ?  
Merlin : Oui l'année dernière, mais ils n'ont pas eu une bonne récolte… Il est parti travailler à Camelot pour l'hiver.

Will : Que s'est-il passé ?

Merlin renifla : Méléagan lui a dit que j'allais jeter un sort à son bébé… »  
Il se tut en baissant le nez.  
Will soupira : « Méléagan est une brute Merlin, tu sais qu'il ne supporte pas que ta mère soit plus intelligente que lui ! »

Merlin pleurait.

Will : « Encore cette vieille histoire ? »

Merlin ne répondit pas.  
Will : « Ta mère est une femme intelligente Merlin, mon père l'admirait, il disait une femme de tête comme ça, vaut dix hommes… » Et il rit !  
Silence.

Will : « Enfin Merlin, une femme qui connaît les herbes comme elle, s'il y avait eu un problème avec ton père, tu ne serais pas là.

Merlin fut choqué de la tournure de la conversation : C'est interdit !

Will rit : Bien sûr que c'est interdit, tu ne voudrais pas que les femmes empêchent des «Méléagan » de venir au monde. »

Merlin fit des yeux ronds.

Will : « Tu vois, je sais qu'Hunith t'a voulu.

Merlin ne fut pas tout à fait rassuré : Et la magie tu en penses quoi ?

Will aussi fut surpris de la tournure de la conversation : Là-bas j'ai eu un vieux professeur qui m'a expliqué qu'avant la Grande purge, certains sorciers choisissaient la magie blanche, et d'autres la magie noire. Il m'a dit qu'Uther ne sait pas faire la différence.

Merlin : Et ton vieux professeur il a le droit de t'apprendre ça ?

Will : Pas plus que de parler de certaines herbes ! » Rire.

Merlin était pensif : « La magie ce n'est pas nécessairement mal alors ?

Will : D'après lui non ! »

Merlin dit tout bas: « Et ma mère a aimé mon père… » Il rit.

Will le regarda bizarrement : « Tu es quand même un bien étrange garçon Merlin. »  
Il appuya sur le «Merlin ».

Et ils rirent ensemble !

Merlin : « Will tu m'as manqué, pourquoi es-tu parti ?

Will : Pour avoir de vieux professeurs qui parlent de choses interdites ! »  
Ils rirent de plus belle.

Merlin : « Et toi que faisais-tu là ; seul en pleine nuit ?

Will soupira : Ho tu sais, depuis la mort de mon père, les finances ne sont pas aux beau fixe…  
Merlin : Que vas-tu faire ?

Will resta pensif : Franchement, je ne sais pas encore ? Pas chevalier, c'est sûr !

Merlin : Mais on t'élève pour ça depuis toujours ?

Will : Il y a plus de noblesse chez tes loups que chez Cendred ! »  
Merlin regarda Will d'un regard neuf.

Ils rentrèrent quand les villageois commençaient à partir pour la battue.  
Méléagan était vraiment contrarié, non seulement il ne donnerait pas de leçon au sale rejeton ; mais en plus le fils de l'autre bon à rien rentrait. Il ne supportait pas l'idée de devoir obéir à un gamin, fusse-t-il noble !

Hunith courut vers Merlin : « Grand dieu Merlin ne me refais jamais ça ! »

Elle le grondait, mais en le prenant dans ses bras et en l'embrassant, les larmes aux yeux.  
Elle regarda le jeune prince en s'inclinant : « Je te remercie d'avoir sauvé mon fils jeune prince. »

Will, peu habitué à ce quelqu'un lui montre son rang, éclata de rire : « Hunith, tu me donnais des fessées quand j'étais enfant, s'il te plaît reste comme ça. Je t'assure que Merlin n'avait pas besoin d'être sauvé, c'est une longue histoire, je t'expliquerai. »

Hunith ne put s'empêcher de prendre aussi Will dans ses bras pour le remercier : « Jeune Will bienvenue au village, je vais t'inviter sous mon toit, la maison de ton père a sûrement besoin d'être remise en ordre avant que tu n'y rentres. »

Will et Merlin se regardèrent en secouant les épaules, mais ils souriaient de rester encore un peu ensemble.

Will : « Hunith je te remercie pour ton offre, j'accepte avec joie ton invitation ; c'est vrai que rentrer dans une maison froide et poussiéreuse ne m'enchante pas, dans l'immédiat. »

Les villageois accueillirent aussi la nouvelle avec joie ; on vint même donner des vivres à Hunith pour qu'elle puisse loger le jeune prince décemment sous son toit.

Merlin, Hunith et Will étaient autour de la table de la petite maison ; elle avait mis les plats dans les grands, et fait chauffer une flambée comme elle en faisait rarement pour que toute la maison soit bien chaude.

Hunith : « Excuse nos pauvres moyens Will, je n'ai même pas de lit ; mais je t'ai laissé une paillasse confortable.

Will : Ne t'excuse pas Hunith c'est parfait ; c'est même un vrai luxe après le pensionnat et la forêt en plein hiver ! »  
Il rit.

Merlin : « Il est aussi fauché que nous tu sais Maman. »

Hunith fit de gros yeux à son fils ; et Will rit de plus belle.

Hunith : « Je suis désolée pour ton père tu sais.

Will soupira : C'est comme ça, c'était un chevalier, c'était un risque normal. Moi je n'ai même pas fini mes cours, je n'arriverai même pas à être chevalier ; ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal finalement.

Hunith fut surprise par la franchise du garçon : Et que vas-tu faire alors ?

Will secoua les épaules : Je ne sais pas encore trop ? Rentrer chez moi déjà.  
Hunith : Comment as-tu retrouvé Merlin ?

Will rit : J'ai suivi les loups, ton fils est étonnant Hunith ; c'est presque comme de la magie. »

Hunith regarda son fils sévèrement et celui-ci était devenu plus pâle qu'un mort.

Will, devant la réaction de ses hôtes sentit qu'il avait mis les pieds dans le plat ; mais quoi ? Il était subitement gêné d'avoir dit ça : « Je disais ça pour rire Hunith, Merlin comprend les loups ; il m'a expliqué qu'ils avaient un code… Comme les chevaliers.

Hunith regarda Merlin toujours sévère : Tu as continué allé voir le loup solitaire ?

Merlin avait le nez dans son assiette et ne savait plus où se mettre : Je m'excuse de ne pas t'avoir écouté Maman, c'est que Loup est vraiment étonnant… Il me force au respect, c'est mon ami.  
Hunith regarda son fils, étonnée : Tu es ami avec un loup ?

Merlin : Lui ne me traite pas de monstre, en plus il m'a aidé quand j'en avais besoin.

Les trois gardèrent un moment le silence.

Will essaya de désamorcer le conflit en restant léger : Visiblement il n'est plus solitaire ce loup.

Hunith le regarda en comprenant : Combien sont-ils ?  
Merlin qui détournait la tête : Deux, juste deux, en fait c'est une louve qui m'a trouvé, et Loup est venu me défendre ; et puis, ils ont fait connaissance.

Hunith était sciée : Vous êtes encore bien jeunes et irresponsables ; des loups si près du village. Que croyez-vous que les villageois feront à ces animaux, si jamais ils font du dégât ?»  
Là c'est Merlin et Will qui baissèrent le nez tous les deux, Hunith avait la sagesse.

Merlin et Will étaient côte à côte pour dormir ; le feu crépitait dans l'âtre. Hunith aussi s'était retirée pour dormir.

Aucun des deux n'arrivaient à dormir, ils discutèrent jusqu'à plus soif, visiblement ils s'entendaient bien.

Will remit les pieds dans le plat, il cherchait à comprendre : « Merlin pourquoi est-ce qu'une femme cultivée comme ta mère a si peur de la magie ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Merlin, surpris de la tournure de la conversation, se cacha sous les couvertures : C'est… C'est délicat ; c'est une longue histoire en fait, je suis fatigué maintenant.

Will resta pensif un moment : Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? Je croyais qu'on était amis. Tu sais Merlin, je ne suis qu'un prince déchu, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis non plus.

Merlin fut vraiment touché par le jeune homme : Tu sais Will, c'est vraiment quelque chose de très compliqué ; j'ai envie qu'on reste amis… Je… Je te fais confiance, un jour je te parlerai, mais donne-moi un peu de temps.

Will : D'accord, je te fais confiance, prend le temps.


	9. Le conseil

**C** **oucou les gens,** **J'ai encore quelque perdu ici ^^**

 **Merci de me lire et pour celui qui veut, la suite en espérant une bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Le conseil**

* * *

La saison avançait, Méléagan commençait à être en panne de vivres… Il avait payé ses chiens très cher, et n'avait pas envie de les perdre… La chasse ne donnait pas grand-chose ,il y avait des maudits loups pas loin du village. Il avait vu les traces. Il ne supportait pas ces animaux qui s'appropriaient son gibier.  
Seulement, Méléagan avait plus d'un tour dans son sac pour arriver à ses fins, il savait comment exciter la haine des villageois pour avoir l'approbation de se débarrasser des loups. En plu,s comme ça il faisait d'une pierre deux coups et n'aurait pas besoin d'acheter de viande pour ses précieux chiens.

Il lâcha ses chiens la nuit dans le village, il savait que ceux-ci risquaient de faire des dégâts dans les troupeaux… Mais qui savait faire la différence entre une morsure de loups et de chiens ?

Jonnas était un berger d'âge mûr qui avaient déjà vu bien des choses dans sa vie. Il se leva tôt pour aller voir si ses brebis allaient bien, il était inquiet, il avait entendu du bruit la nuit, mais sa femme n'avait pas voulu qu'il sorte de la nuit.  
Lorsqu'il arriva au troupeau, ses pires craintes se concrétisèrent devant ses yeux… La barrière avait été arrachée, le troupeau s'était sauvé, et dans l'enclos il ne restait que quelques carcasses au sol.  
Il constata que les liens de la barrière avaient été mâchouillées par un animal ; et les carcasses à moitié dévorées confirmaient bien qu'il s'agissait d'un prédateur. Devant l'étendue du désastre, il se dit qu'il valait mieux quérir le conseil du village.  
Méléagan avait retrouvé ses chiens au petit matin, et avait essuyé le sang dont ils étaient couverts, il les enferma de nouveau. Il attendit la suite.

* * *

Merlin avait dormi chez Will, il l'aidait à ranger sa maison, Will avait bien du mal à remuer les souvenirs de son père seul ; et il était content que son ami soit là.  
Ils se levèrent de bonheur pour aller déjeuner chez Hunith.  
Quand Merlin passa près de la remise au chiens, ceux-ci vociféraient en le sentant passer ; Merlin ne savait pas pourquoi, mais depuis quelques temps il rendait ces deux chiens nerveux. Peut-être avait-il des odeurs de loups sur lui.  
Lui et Will avait continué à aller voir les loups malgré la mise en garde de Hunith, Louve allait avoir des petits au printemps, elle s'était fait une tanière… Et tous les deux ils avaient vraiment envie de voir les petits arriver.  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près de l'enclos aux moutons, ils virent un attroupement, ils s'y rendirent.

Merlin comprit du premier coup d'œil en voyant l'enclot vide, et les carcasses, puis quand il vit la tête de Jonnas il se confondit en excuses.  
Jonnas étonné de recevoir des excuses de sa part : Mais gamin, ce n'est pas de ta faute, je sais que certains ici racontent des choses sur toi. Mais ce n'est pas de ta faute, ces choses-là arrivent quand l'hiver est rude, c'est un coup du sort.  
Merlin : Je t'aiderais à retrouver tes moutons perdus.  
Jonnas : Si ta mère est d'accords, tu viendras avec nous.  
Will : Moi aussi !

Ils repartirent en courant chez Hunith…  
Will : Tu crois que Loup et Louve ont fait ça ?  
Merlin : Je ne sais pas, les seuls chiens sont ceux de Méléagan, et ils étaient dans leur chenil.  
Ils arrivèrent chez Hunith tous penauds, celle-ci leur demanda ce qu'il s'était passé, et ils expliquèrent.  
Hunith : J'en suis bien désolée Merlin, je suis triste pour Jonnas, et aussi pour tes loups, il va sûrement y avoir un conseil ; prépare tes arguments.  
Merlin regarda avec surprise sa mère : Que je prépare mes arguments ?  
Hunith : Cela peut-être aussi des chiens errants, il n'y a pas que ceux de Méléagan qui passent au village, tu connais bien les loups maintenant. Tu iras au conseil avec ton livre et tu défendras les loups.  
Merlin était désarçonné, il allait participer au conseil. Il alla chercher son livre pour le relire. Will l'accompagna.

* * *

L'après-midi commençait à toucher à sa fin, une dizaine de villageois dont Merlin et Will avait aidé Jonas à retrouver le reste de son troupeau. Dieu merci, il n'y avait pas d'autres pertes, à part une brebis blessée.  
Jonnas et d'autres villageois constatèrent malgré la neige qui commençait à fondre qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de loup. On en entendait bien un de temps en temps hurler, mais beaucoup avaient la conviction que ce n'était pas une attaque de loups.  
Merlin entendait Loup et Louve au loin l'appeler, mais il ne pouvait pas leur répondre, les villageois n'auraient pas compris ; même s'il était content de voir qu'ils n'étaient pas incriminés.  
En rentrant au village, les gens discutaient ferme ; s'il s'agissait d'un chien errant il pouvait être dangereux pour tous, il allait falloir l'éliminer, c'était encore trop tôt dans la saison pour qu'il puisse s'agir d'un ours. Les morsures ne correspondaient ni à des lynx ni à des renards, ce ne pouvait être qu'un chien où un loup, et ils ne trouvèrent de traces nulle part.  
Le soir arriva, Will était allé se préparer, Merlin fit de même. Il mit ses plus beaux vêtements, il allait prendre la parole. Hunith regardait son fils qui s'était fait beau, elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules : Merlin je suis fière de toi, tu n'as pas peur de prendre la parole pour défendre tes amis.  
Merlin baissa le nez : Je ne sais pas ce que je vais dire, tu avais raison, j'aurais dû laisser Loup tranquille.  
Hunith : Ce qui est fait est fait, le fait que tu assumes ce que tu as fait me rend fière de toi Merlin ; tu grandis. J'ai confiance en toi, tu sauras trouver quoi dire.

Pratiquement tout le monde était réuni dans la salle du conseil, les discutions allaient bon train. Hunith s'avança :-Nous allons commencer la réunion, il me semble qu'un peu de calme serait bienvenue.  
Tout le monde se tut, même Méléagan qui vociférait tout bas en voyant qui prenait la parole.  
Hunith : Il me semble approprié que ce soit le jeune prince qui préside le conseil, puisqu'il est de retour parmi nous. Êtes-vous d'accord ?  
Will rougissait dans son coin, Hunith le poussait à prendre son rôle.  
Méléagan prit bien sûr la parole : Je ne suis pas d'accords il est encore trop jeune, il est inexpérimenté.  
La belle Féjan prit la parole en pouffant : Il est assez vieux pour se marier, et il faudra bien qu'il acquière de l'expérience, je suis d'accord pour qu'il préside.  
Beaucoup rire de cette remarque.  
Hunith : Personne d'autre ? Que ceux qui veulent que Will préside lèvent la main.  
Une grosse majorité vota pour Will qui bien malgré lui prit la parole :-Nous sommes réunis ici parce que le troupeau de Jonnas a subi une attaque ! Nous devons décider de savoir ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire pour tout le village. Nous allons d'abord écouter Jonnas…

Tour à tour, les villageois qui souhaitaient parler levaient la main, et Will les appelait pour qu'ils s'expriment … Jonnas expliqua que son troupeau avait été attaqué par un prédateur, ni un renard ni un lynx ; mais qu'il pouvait s'agir d'un chien errant ou de loups. Malheureusement il n'y avait pas de traces d'aucun des deux. Les villageois qui avaient aidé à retrouver le troupeau allaient dans ce sens ; en expliquant que quel que soit l'animal il fallait le retrouver. D'autres expliquaient qu'il y avait bien une meute de loups dans les parages, ils en avaient vu les traces… Ils était plusieurs, c'était embêtant pour tout le village car il y avait moins de gibier.  
Méléagan prit la parole pour confirmer une meute de loups, et expliquer qu'il s'agissait de bêtes sanguinaires, que tout le village était en danger, et qu'il fallait les éradiquer avant qu'ils ne s'attaquent à des enfants.  
C'est là que Merlin prit la parole : S'il s'agit d'une meute de loups comme tout le monde ici le confirme, ils ne sont pas responsables de l'attaque du troupeau et n'attaqueront pas les enfants. S'il s'était agi d'un loup solitaire, peut-être. Les loups chassent en meute, ils sont bons chasseurs et attrapent même des sangliers… Ils ne sont donc pas intéressés par nos troupeaux, car ils ont peur des hommes et ne s'en approchent pas. Par contre, un loup solitaire a du mal à chasser seul, et en hiver il a faim. Si tout le monde ici est d'accord pour dire que c'est une meute ; c'est que c'est un chien errant qui a attaquer le troupeau de Jonnas !  
Méléagan se leva sans que Will lui donne la parole : Comment un enfant peut-il savoir quoi que ce soit sur les loups, ce sont des bêtes sanguinaires encore plus quand ils sont en groupe !

Will arrêta Méléagan et permit à Merlin de répondre.

Merlin leva son livre : Je l'ai lu dans ce livre qui parle de la faune de nos contrées.  
Les villageois se mirent tous à parler ensemble, Merlin avaient fait mouche chez certains, mais d'autre avait simplement peur en entendant les dires de Méléagan.  
Will eut du mal à faire taire tout le monde, finalement il obtint le silence.  
Avant qu'il ne puisse reprendre la parole, Félie qui était présente avec son enfant dans les bras se leva et dit : Je ne veux pas de cette bête sanguinaire près du village. Je ne veux pas que mon bébé se fasse dévorer par un loup ; faites quelques chose !  
Hunith secoua la tête ; Merlin s'était bien défendu, mais une jeune mère affolée allait toucher bien du monde.  
Will réussit à faire retrouver le calme à l'audience : Que ceux qui pensent que l'attaque vient des loups lèvent la main.  
C'était très divisé, en fait à une voix près ; les villageois décidèrent que les loups étaient responsables.  
Merlin était dégoûté, Will aussi mais il devait présider : Que ceux qui pensent que nous avons besoin d'une aide extérieure pour nous débarrasser des loups lèvent la main.  
Une grosse majorité de gens levèrent la main. Merlin secouait la tête en s'accrochant à son livre.  
Will était pâle, il jeta un regard à Merlin en se préparant à dire la suite ; il savait ce qu'il devait dire, il avait vu faire son père tellement de fois : Nous allons convoquer un tueur de loups, vous êtes tous invités à vous cotiser pour le payer !  
Will avait la voix rauque pour dire ça, il vit Merlin se lever et sortir, et il se précipita à sa suite: Merlin attend…  
Merlin s'accrochait à son livre comme si sa vie en dépendait.  
Will : Je suis désolé Merlin, c'était vraiment bien ce que tu as dit… C'est Félie, les autres ne peuvent que se ranger à une jeune mère qui a peur.  
Merlin avait les larmes aux yeux : Je sais Will, je sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute.  
Il partit vers la maison de Hunith sans plus rien dire.


	10. Le tueur de Loups

**Coucou les gens, la suite. En espérant toujours, une bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre10 : Le tueur de loups**

* * *

Hunith n'avait jamais vu son fils bouder si longtemps, venant de lui c'était tellement inhabituel. Il n'avait plus jamais adressé la parole à Félie, pourtant elle lui avait expliqué que parfois les mères qui ont un premier bébé ont des angoisses. Et Félie était particulièrement angoissée. Elle lui avait demandé s'il ne pouvait pas déplacer les loups ; mais il avait répondu que le printemps arrivant, Louve avait eu ses bébés… De magnifiques petits louveteaux. Des petites boules de poils glapissantes et innocentes. Il s'était mis à pleurer en disant qu'il n'y avait pas de solution.  
Will venait le voir tous les jours, mais même avec lui il était très silencieux. Hunith était vraiment inquiète de le voir enfermé ainsi dans son mutisme.

Un matin Will décida de rejoindre Merlin à la clairière aux loups ; il vint s'asseoir près de celui-ci qui observait les louveteaux jouer.

Will : « Si Félie avait pu voir ça, elle aurait peut-être changé d'avis ? »  
Merlin ne répondit pas.

Will : « Merlin tu es mon ami. Demain arrive la personne que le village a convoquée ; est-ce qu'on va rester là sans rien faire ?

Merlin : Je ne vais pas rester sans rien faire !

Will surpris de le voir sortir de son mutisme : Laisse-moi t'aider Merlin, l'homme en question est un chasseur aguerri… Une vraie brute d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre. Tu ne sais pas te battre, je n'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

Merlin le regarda droit dans les yeux et déterminé : Je sais me battre, je ne suis pas un chevalier, mais je sais me battre, je défendrai la meute !

Will secoua la tête : Comment Merlin ? Je suis deux fois plus épais que toi ? En plus Méléagan viendra avec ses chiens… Ils ne t'apprécient pas, ses chiens… J'ai peur pour toi. »

Merlin baissa la tête, il était touché par la sollicitude de Will : « Tu m'as dit que je pouvais te faire confiance.

Will : Oui, laisse-moi t'aider.

Merlin : Les gens du village ont raison ! Je suis maudit… Je suis né avec la magie. »

Will resta coi.

Merlin ne bougeait pas, c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il disait son secret, si ça tournait mal, Hunith allait vraiment lui en vouloir.  
Will : « Personne n'a attaqué ta mère ?

Merlin : Moi, peut-être en venant au monde. »

Will se leva pour réfléchir… Il regardait les loups, il regardait Merlin… Puis tourna le dos à tout le monde.  
Merlin était inquiet de sa réaction mais il attendit.

C'était trop long, il s'inquiétait d'avoir perdu un ami : « Will, si ma mère apprend que j'en ai parlé, elle va m'envoyer loin d'ici !

Will toujours le dos tourné : Je suis déçu !

Merlin : Tu vas me dénoncer ?

Will se retourna : Je suis déçu que tu ne m'en aies pas parlé plus tôt, Merlin tu n'es pas maudit, c'est un don ! »

Merlin tremblait, il était désarçonné.

Will revint s'asseoir près de lui et le prit dans ses bras, puis se recula en le regardant: « Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a appris à t'en servir ?

Merlin était vraiment désarçonné : Heu… Non la pratique de la magie est interdite, je risque ma vie…

Will : Mon dieu Merlin tu es un sorcier, sais-tu que mon père a utilisé plein de fois les services de sorciers pour sauver le village ? Et toi tu es là ? Tu es une bénédiction, pourquoi ne me l'as-tu jamais dit ?

Merlin était complètement perdu : C'est difficile de dire : les autres ont raison je suis bien un enfant maudit !

Will rit : Tu n'es pas maudit, avec ton pouvoir et les connaissances de ta mère tu pourrais être un très grand guérisseur…

Merlin surpris : On peut utiliser la magie pour guérir ?

Will rit de sa naïveté : Merlin la magie blanche est une bénédiction, pas une malédiction. Montre-moi s'il te plaît ? »

Merlin ne savait pas quoi faire, il n'avait jamais entendu dire que la magie puisse être une bénédiction, dans son esprit il avait toujours été maudit et le fait que sa mère le cache n'avait fait que renforcer ce sentiment…  
Will le secoua : « Allez ne te fait pas prier ! »

Merlin se leva et s'éloigna des loups ; il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait faire, il ne maîtrisait pas ces choses qu'il savait faire. Will le suivit.

Merlin s'arrêta près du cours d'eau, il tendit la main et se concentra… L'eau se souleva en volutes et commença à dessiner des arabesques dans l'air… Merlin se concentra et l'eau dessina une tête de loup dans l'air au-dessus du ruisseau. Merlin perdit sa concentration et l'eau les éclaboussa tous les deux.  
Will rit à n'en plus finir…  
Merlin s'excusa, il ne maîtrisait pas bien.

Will s'arrêta de rire : « Merlin c'est réel, tu es un sorcier, et un puissant sorcier à en juger par ça. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait demain pour les loups?

Merlin fut ramené à la dure réalité : Je ne sais pas ! »

***  
Le lendemain, Merlin et Will attendaient sur la place avec d'autres villageois l'arrivée du tueur de loups.  
Hunith savait que Merlin allait tenter quelque chose avec William ; ils s'étaient préparés pour partir plusieurs jours s'il le fallait. Elle n'avait pas interdit à son fils de tenter quelque chose, elle l'avait regardé partir et lui avait juste dit de faire attention à lui.

De la voir ainsi inquiète sur le pas de sa porte, Merlin était revenu en arrière pour la prendre dans ses bras : « Ne t'inquiète pas maman, je ferai très attention, je te le promets. »

Will vit leur relation sous un regard neuf, il comprit de quoi Hunith avait peur. Ils s'étaient rendus sur la place ensemble.

Une carriole arriva sur la place, l'homme qui la conduisait, entre deux âges, était affreux. Il avait le visage horriblement balafré, il lui manquait un œil. Il était mal rasé, et sa tignasse n'était qu'un nœud. Il portait une fourrure de loup ; bien sûr, terriblement crasseuse. Dans la carriole pendaient toutes sortes de choses qui dégouttèrent Merlin toutes au plus haut point.  
Des pièges en acier munis de mâchoires infernales, des cages toutes dégoûtantes. Des peaux pendaient, des têtes de loups… Merlin n'arrivait pas à décrocher son regard de ces têtes.  
Will lui donna discrètement un coup de coude, pour qu'il ne se fasse pas remarquer.  
Il émanait bien sûr de l'ensemble une odeur inimaginable.

Méléagan poussa tout le monde pour tomber dans les bras de l'homme immonde : « Adhémar, comme je suis content de te revoir.

Celui-ci eut un rire atroce : Méléagan, vieille fripouille ; tu vis toujours ?  
Méléagan : J'espère qu'on va organiser la battue ensemble, j'ai des chiens dont tu me diras des nouvelles, dressés pour tuer les ours. »

Il eut aussi un rire gras.

Merlin tremblait de tout son être, ces deux individus méprisants allaient partir à la chasse de «sa meute »… Il avait envie de pleurer, de vomir… Il ne savait plus trop tant les émotions se bousculaient.  
Will l'attrapa pour le conduire chez lui : « Merlin reste tranquille… »

Merlin avait la nausée et se laissait traîner par Will, celui-ci le poussa contre le mur de sa maison à l'abri des regards : « Merlin respire, on voit que tu n'es pas beaucoup sorti du village ; je ne sais pas si Hunith t'a rendu service là !

Merlin respirait très fort : Et on dit que ce sont les loups qui sont des bêtes sanguinaires ; les loups ne tuent que pour manger !

Will secouait Merlin pour qu'il se ressaisisse : Tu ne dois rien laisser transparaître sinon les autres vont se douter de quelque chose… Je me demande si tu ne ferais pas mieux de nous attendre à la clairière ?

Merlin secoua la tête : Oui, faisons ça, je vais vous attendre à la clairière ! »


	11. Un bien étrange gibier

**Coucou les gens, la suite… En espérant toujours une bonne lecture, oui oui… On arrive doucement au bout ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Un bien étrange gibier**

* * *

Merlin attendait à la clairière, il était assis avec Louve, Loup et les trois petits… Il était très nerveux et transmettait son inquiétude aux parents… Les petits jouaient en mordillant les chaussures de Merlin. Mais celui-ci attendait. Loup aussi attendait, à en juger par l'odeur de peur qui émanait du loup-conseiller, quelque chose de très mauvais se préparait.

Will partit avec Méléagan, Adhémar : le chasseur de loup et Jonnas… C'était restreint, visiblement les villageois ne se poussaient pas au portillon de la tuerie.  
Tout le monde suivait Adhémar qui semblait savoir où il allait… Suivi par les chiens et Méléagan. Ils étaient tous à pied, Will avait laissé son cheval au village et portait lui-même le barda… Deux groupes se formèrent rapidement ; Méléagan et Adhémar qui chuchotaient puis avaient de gros rires gras… Jonnas qui était venu aider Will à porter le barda, tous en vociférant qu'on laissa ainsi le jeune prince.  
Jonas tous bas à Will : Avec ces deux-là, on n'est pas prêt de trouver une piste.

Will éclata de rire. Méléagan et Adhémar se retournèrent pour les interroger du regard. Will pas intimidé pour un sou par ces deux brutes les regarda bien en face en s'arrêtant et jetant son barda par terre : On se demandait simplement si vous aviez trouvé une piste valable, parce que franchement avec le bruit que vous faites, on est encore là l'année prochaine.  
Méléagan s'approcha haineusement de Will : Peut-être que le jeune prince qui a passé sa vie dans une bibliothèque poussiéreuse sait mieux que nous comment suivre une piste ?  
Will : Visiblement les livre réussissent à certains, j'ai mangé du lapin pratiquement tous les jours depuis que je suis rentré. Étrange qu'un jeune garçon maudit sache mieux débusquer du gibier que vous, qui peinez à cause d'une meute de loups ?  
Méléagan sortit son couteau, mais Will habitué à combattre depuis toujours, avait déjà sorti son épée plus vite : Oui, je ne suis pas resté qu'en bibliothèque.  
Jonnas : Assez, nous ne sommes pas là pour régler des comptes entre nous, mais pour chasser l'animal qui a dévasté mon troupeau.  
Will : Es-tu sûr que nous chassions le bon animal Jonnas ?  
Jonnas : Le conseil du village en a décidé, Will, on ne peut pas y déroger ; vous réglerez vos comptes une autre fois. Méléagan lâche tes chiens, ils sont plus à même de trouver une piste, c'est vrai nous n'allons pas y passer le printemps. Les loups seront partis avant.  
Adhémar : C'est vous qui voyez, c'est vous qui payez !

Will voulut répondre, mais Jonnas lui donna un coup de coude et lui dit tous bas : Cesse de provoquer ces bons à rien, il ne peut en sortir rien de bon ; et le village a encore besoin de toi !  
Méléagan regarda Adhémar qui lui fit un signe de tête et il lâcha les chiens.  
Par un mauvais coup du sort, les chiens repèrent la piste de Merlin qui allait les conduire droit aux loups. Les chiens avaient bonne mémoire et n'avaient toujours pas digérés la raclée reçue pour rien !  
Will partagea son barda avec Jonnas, car ils durent tous se mettre à courir après les chiens. Méléagan et Adhémar avaient bien du mal à suivre. Will cria à Jonnas : Combien paye-t-on ce guignol ?

Merlin était toujours assis à jouer distraitement avec les louveteaux quand il entendit arriver les chiens qui avaient pris de l'avance sur le reste de la pauvre troupe. Il se leva d'un bon. Louve fit rentrer tous les petits dans la tanière et Loup vint se tenir sur ses gardes au côté de Merlin.  
Un des deux chien déboula sur Merlin qui sous la surprise tomba ; il ne s'attendait pas à être attaqué lui-même. Loup mit en garde le fauve, enragé par l'odeur de Merlin… Il était deux fois plus gros que Loup.  
Louve, voyant tous les mâles de sa meute en difficulté vint se mettre au côté de Loup, les petits ne bougeraient pas de la tanière tant qu'il y avait du danger.  
Le chien face aux deux loups changea d'objectif, il hésita d'abord, mais il était bien plus costaud que ces maigrichons… Il attaqua.  
Merlin se redressa et leva la main pour aider ses amis ; mais il ressentit un grand choc par derrière, l'autre chien de Méléagan l'avait attaqué par surprise. Il eut juste le temps de se retourner et montra instinctivement les dents comme s'il s'était agi d'un loup.  
Cela arrêta un instant le chien, mais celui-ci grondait de plus belle, Merlin reculait doucement… Jonnas arriva à cet instant pour voir qu'il était en difficulté, Will suivait… Les deux autres étaient loin derrière.  
Loup qui avait réussi à faire reculer l'autre chien attaqua celui qui toisait Merlin.  
Jonnas eut un temps d'arrêt pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il voyait ; il tendit son arbalète mais ne tira pas.  
Will : Jonnas, attend…  
Jonnas tira ; Merlin ferma les yeux ; Will cria « NON ! »  
Le chien qui allait attaquer Merlin s'écroula, il fallut aussi un temps à Will, qui savait que Jonnas avait toujours été un bon tireur, pour comprendre qu'il n'avait pas visé Loup.  
Merlin s'écroula à genoux, Loup vint le lécher puis alla aider Louve avec l'autre chien.  
Jonnas retourna son arbalète vers Méléagan qui arrivait derrière lui.

Méléagan s'arrêta net et hurla : Qu'est-ce que tu fais Jonnas, les loups sont derrière toi ?  
Le chien, même costaud, ne faisait pas le poids devant deux loups, il se lança lui aussi sur Merlin… Mais les loups le firent reculer.  
Will regardait la scène.  
Jonnas hurla : Depuis le début je me demandais pourquoi on ne trouvait pas de traces d'animal hors du village… Ce sont tes chiens qui ont attaqué mon troupeau !  
Méléagan : Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, bien sûr que non, ce sont les loups ils sont derrière toi !  
Jonnas : Tes chiens attaquent un enfant du village !  
Méléagan : Quoi ? Raisonnez-le Will, tu vois bien que le gamin est attaqué par des loups… Vous êtes tous devenus fous ou quoi ?  
Jonnas se retourna et vit des loups attaquer un chien qui semblait malgré tout insister pour attaquer un enfant du village… Merlin n'osait pas bouger, il regardait tour à tour Loup et Louve, il avait peur que ceux-ci soit blessé. Un bruit attira son attention, il vit Méléagan lever son arbalète vers Jonnas. Merlin se concentra.  
Dans un grand craquement, une branche d'arbre tomba sur Méléagan et l'assomma, Jonnas eut juste le temps de se retourner pour voir que l'homme les tenait en joue avant de se faire assommer.

Adhémar arriva sur les lieux, la respiration poussive : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?  
Will rengaina doucement son épée, et prit l'arbalète qu'il avait dans le dos… Il visa Adhémar…  
Jonnas qui avait toujours son arbalète levée demanda : Qu'est-ce que tu fais Will ?  
Will : Je défends les loups qui défendent l'enfant du village !  
Jonnas choisit son camp et se retourna pour tirer sur le deuxième chien.  
Merlin poussa un soupir et tendit les mains vers les loups pour les inviter.  
Adhémar regardait Jonnas et Will, il ne savait pas quoi faire, il leva les mains et vit le spectacle de l'étrange garçon qui caressait des loups.  
Will : Tu va partir d'ici sans être payer, il n'y a pas de loup à tuer, juste des chiens enragés.  
Adhémar : Mais…

En faisant un signe de tête vers l'étrange spectacle.  
Will : Décampe tout de suite !  
L'homme ne se fit pas prier.  
Jonnas : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant jeune prince ?  
Will : On ligote Méléagan et on le ramène au village pour lui faire un procès. Il a lâché ses chiens enragés dans le village ; ils ont attaqué ton troupeau… Ils ont attaqué Merlin !  
Jonnas leva son arbalète et sourit : Jeune prince vous êtes aussi juste que votre père, c'est un honneur de vous servir.  
Il alla vers Méléagan et le ligota fermement.  
Will regarda Merlin et les loups, ils semblaient tous aller bien ; les louveteaux pointaient le nez de la tanière.  
Jonnas aussi regardait intrigué ce garçon qui semblait jouer avec des loups : Je me souviens d'un vieux sorcier que votre père avait convoqué au village quand tous les troupeaux étaient malades. Il avait logé chez moi, et sauvé tout mon troupeau… Il m'avait expliqué qu'on pouvait devenir ami avec un loup ; je ne l'avais pas cru. Est-ce qu'il s'agit de sorcellerie jeune prince ?  
Will sourit à Jonnas : Des loups ? Tu vois des loups toi ?  
Jonnas rit : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?  
Will s'assit pour regarder le spectacle : On va attendre que Méléagan se réveille, je n'ai pas envie de le porter, j'ai déjà assez de choses à me trimbaler jusqu'au village.  
Jonnas s'assit aussi : Bien, nous devrions peut-être manger, ce serait déjà ça de moins à porter.  
Will se retourna vers Jonnas : ça c'est une grande idée, c'est peut-être même la meilleure de la journée. Merlin, viens manger avec nous.  
Merlin arriva, suivi de trois petits louveteaux qui attaquaient ses chaussures, il tomba.  
Will et Jonas rirent de bon cœur.  
Merlin réussit enfin à s'asseoir près des deux hommes : Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait des chiens ?  
Will regarda dans la direction des carcasses : C'est la contribution du village à la forêt !  
Merlin : C'est de l'Ancienne religion, ça Will ; c'est interdit !  
Will et Jonnas rirent.  
Ils mangèrent avec trois louveteaux qui jouaient avec leurs pieds, leur nourriture et firent pleins de bêtises qui firent bien rire les trois hommes. Loup et Louve étaient couchés plus loin et surveillaient leur progéniture…  
Merlin expliqua à Jonnas les codes de la meute.  
Jonnas haussa les sourcils devant ce jeune garçon plein de surprises : Ce n'est pas de la sorcellerie alors ?  
Merlin rougit : Bien sûr que non, c'est interdit !  
Jonnas et Will rirent en cœur.  
Will : Bien qu'avec un Merlin (en appuyant sur le Merlin) on ne puisse pas vraiment savoir…  
Merlin donna un coup de coude à Will et Jonnas rit comme il n'avait plus ri depuis bien longtemps.  
Jonnas : Mes jeunes enfants, je suis content de vous compter parmi mon village. Jeune prince, votre retour m'enchante et j'espère bien que vous allez rester parmi nous. Jeune Merlin, c'est un honneur de vous connaître, je gage bien que l'amitié des loups n'est pas sorcellerie, mais je suis assez vieux pour savoir que les branches des arbres ne tombent pas comme ça.

Merlin retint sa respiration.

Jonnas le vit paniquer : Jeune sorcier, c'est un honneur de compter sur une femme comme votre mère au village, qui rend bien des services. Et vous compter parmi nous aussi, est un honneur, vous pouvez bien sur compter sur ma discrétion.

Merlin était désarçonné qu'une autre personne d'ici ne le traita comme un enfant maudit, finalement il réussit à mieux respirer… Mais c'était vraiment étrange : «Si ma mère sait que vous savez, elle va m'envoyer loin du village !  
Jonnas : Croyez bien que je ne compte pas que notre jeune sorcier quitte le village, on ne laisse pas partir une bénédiction ainsi.

Will et Jonnas rirent encore de la naïveté de Merlin.


	12. Epilogue

**Coucou les gens, voici la fin de la petite histoire ^^**

 **Je ne pensais pas avoir beaucoup de suivit, donc un grand merci à mes quelques lecteurs perdus ici, merci aussi pour les retours ^^**

 **Bon courage pour ceux qui rentre et aux autres. Bise à ma fille qui passe par là et dont je vais publier la première fic à la suite de ceci ;-)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : épilogue**

* * *

Loup et Louve attendirent que leurs petits soient devenus grands pour s'éloigner du village des humains, ils estimaient que comme leur meute s'agrandissait, il devenait dangereux de vivre près des hommes.

Ils savaient que le loup-conseiller était destiné à de grandes choses dans une super meute lorsqu'il serait plus âgé, et un jour ils virent lui dire au revoir en langage-loup.

Loup raconta à tous ses enfants qu'un jour il avait rencontré un drôle d'animal pendu dans un pommier. Et qu'en fait, il s'agissait d'un étrange humain qui comprenait le code de la meute ; et combien il fut fier d'avoir un tel être d'exception comme ami.

Merlin ne revit jamais Loup, mais il n'oublia jamais son ami et ce qu'il lui avait appris.

Méléagan fut jugé par le conseil du village et fut chassé par celui-ci pour avoir mis tout le monde en danger.

Will prit ses fonctions au village et resta ami avec Merlin. Il se jura de toujours aider le village et de ne jamais devenir chevalier pour Cendred.

Jonnas continua à s'occuper de son troupeau, fut très discret avec le secret de Merlin, mais lui montra toujours le respect de son rang.

On n'entendit plus jamais parler d'Adhémar, le plus mauvais tueur de loups au monde.

Félie eux encore quelques angoisses jusqu'au retour de son homme, on faillit appeler les services d'une nourrice ; mais le bébé de celle-ci lui fit comprendre qu'il était vigoureux et qu'il savait parfaitement bien téter et qu'on n'avait pas besoin de lui apprendre. Lors du procès de Méléagan, il ne fut jamais question de loups, mais de chiens. Pourtant, certains ragots allaient bon train dans tout le village. Félie, qui commençait doucement à faire confiance en la robustesse de sa fille, l'appela Louve. Merlin fut aux anges de retrouver sa douce Félie, et de faire connaissance avec la petite Louve qui adorait sa poupée.

Hunith, qui n'était pas dupe et s'imaginait bien que le secret de son fils fut quelque peu éventé, mais rassurée de constater qu'il n'arrivait rien à celui-ci dans l'immédiat, décida de le garder encore un peu auprès d'elle quelques hivers de plus.

Certains du village continuèrent à penser que Merlin était maudit, mais petit à petit celui-ci commença à comprendre que sa particularité pouvait être une bénédiction et non une malédiction, il commença à avoir plus de confiance en lui, et eut la vie plus douce.

Quelque part au fond d'une grotte, un vieux sage attendait la venue d'Albion et continua de veiller sur son protégé, sans éventer son secret. Il sut que la meute de Loup devint une grande meute d'exception.

* * *

 **FIN**


End file.
